Crimson Rose
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Sakura has given up on love. She's cried too many times. She's Captured by Akastsuki, but being there feels so right. The main thing that draws her attention is the Heart of Sasori,all that is left of Akatsuki's Great Puppet-Master and friend. SasoSaku
1. Mission

_Suzaku here! I got a weird obsession to this pairing and decided to write a fanfic so yeah! Hope you like it!_

* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_Akatsuki_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A huge uproar, almost like a large growl and hissing sound erupted from the 7 Akatsuki members in the room. Deidara clenched his teeth in disgust. Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan sent death glares in their leader's way. Konan looked away from Pein trying to hide her disapproval. Zetsu growled in protest. Even Tobi seamed a little upset by this. (And Kakuzu is of course off counting money…)

"Well if any of you have a problem with my decision then I'd like to hear it"

The seven of them were quiet. They knew better than to go against Pein.

"You will leave tomorrow, Itachi, Kisame. The Jinchuuriki will come to us. You are dismissed. "

As if a school bell just went of in a public school, the seven Akatsuki members stood up and bolted out of the room.

"Just who the hell dose that bastard think he is!" Hidan barked angrily.

"He's in charge Hidan. You know how he gets when his mind is set on something. Oh and watch your mouth!" Konan said angrily.

"Yeah but telling us to bring that bitch here! I'll strangle her, the first chance I get, hmn!" Deidara outpoured.

"We're going to have to deal with it. It's Pein's orders."

"Try not to kill the bitch Itachi-chan" Zetsu mocked.

"Who the hell called me chan? DO NOT CALL ME CHAN!"

"Tobi didn't do it! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi if you don't shut up I'm going to rip your throat out!" Deidara roared.

"BOYS CALM DOWN!" Everyone silenced over the loud roar of Konan's voice. "You sound like a bunch of teenage girls! Stop it!"

"Were just angry 's all. Usually we would just kill someone like her."

"That's why I told Itachi-chan over here not to kill her." Zetsu said still mocking him. However, before Itachi got a chance to holler back at Zetsu not to call him chan, Kisame spoke. "Zetsu you have a higher chance of killing her than Itachi does."

"She killed Sasori! How can any of us not want to kill her?"

_*****************************************************SAKURA*******************************************************  
_

Sakura stormed out of the house. She was walking hastily down the streets with tears in her eyes. Made she just wasn't made for love. It seamed to be made for everyone but her. Everyone else had it so easy, but not her. She could here Naruto running after her calling her name and she started to pick up the pace. She was off the street now and had stumbled into the woods. The branches where tearing at her soft skin as she ran by. She hated falling in love; hated everything about it. She would always give her heart to the one she loved and then they would give it back broken. Just like with Sasuke. No, she definitely wasn't made for love. She ran as far as she could before her legs finally gave way by the trunk of an old willow tree. She didn't know how far she was from home but it didn't matter. She wasn't planning on going back. Not after that, not yet. She needed time. Hours passed as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Well Its a start. XD Please reveiw. Sasori will pop up sooner or later! Let me know if I made any mistakes!_


	2. Captured

_The second chapter is out! Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Itachi, Kisame+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This is her… This is the bitch that killed Sasori." Kisame said threw clenched teeth.

"hmp"

"She looks so defenseless, so weak, like I could kill her right now!"

Kisame raised his sword above Sakura's head and fiercely swung his sword down meaning to slice her delicate head.

*************************************************Sakura*********************************************************8

A loud clash was heard. Sakura's eyes flu open. She gasped at what she saw before her. There was a blond haired shinobi standing over her. His sword was out and aimed directly over her head. The only thing keeping her from losing her head was another sword. She followed the blade to what looked like another shinobi. This one had straggly brown hair that fell slightly into his eyes.

"Attacking a girl as she's sleeping, that's a pretty low act for a shinobi don't you think."

"What do you think you're doing Ita…"

The brown hired shinobi twirled the two swords and soon had the blond in a death hold. He hit the blond in the back of the neck and he fell one the floor motionless. He continued to tie the blond's arms and legs together. Once finished he looked up and smiled brightly at Sakura. She felt a chill go down her spin. There was a creepy and nerve wracking air about this man. As if the smile was forced.

"Are you okay ma'am?" the man asked kindly.

"I…ano…Hai."

"My place isn't far from here." He said. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

He offered her a hand, which she took without question. He started to lead her farther into the woods, dragging the blond along as he went. He didn't say much. There was an awkward silence between the two. Sakura's mind was much to weary to notice. She was greatly reminded of how she felt when Sasuke left. It felt the same, that same horrible worthless feeling. She was thinking of the night before and she shivered at the thought. She knew if Naruto knew what happened he would try to make it right. But he didn't know. That was one of the problems with Naruto. He never knew, even if it was right in front of his eyes. She looked over at her rescuer. His hands were balled into tight fists by his side and his face displayed no emotion. She wondered if it was because she hadn't apologized and then decided to thank him.

"Um… Thank you for…"

"It would be better if you didn't talk until we get to my house."

"Oh…sorry"

She resumed walking quietly behind him. It was then that she realized that she was following a complete stranger. For all she knew this man was going to kill her! Just as these thoughts began to pop into her head the man disappeared from her sight. She felt something hit the back of her neck.

"Who are y…"

She felt her eyelids drop and the man let her fall harshly to the floor.

********************************************************************

Sakura's eyes snapped open. The back of her head was throbbing and her clothes smelled like dried sweat. She groaned slightly and then healed the throbbing in her head. She took a look at the room she was in. The walls where fairly clean except for the corners, which were pealing. The floors were very dirty and made of concrete. There were no windows and there was a simple bed with old dusty covers in the left corner. Then Sakura spotted the door. It was made of wood. She smirked. This would be easily broken in one punch.

She backed up to the south wall and got into ready stance. She knew the men on the outside would hear the blast so she would have to escape as soon as possible. She started to gain speed and charged forward. Her fist collided with the wall and then she heard a large snap. The only problem was that it wasn't from the door. Sakura was flung away from the door from the force of her punch. It was as if the door had anticipated her attack. She felt her hand and it was indeed broken.

She healed it and after the second try on breaking the door declared that it reckless to try again. She sighed in defeat and then searched the room for any chance of escape. At every angle she tried to break out, the room would stand tall as if you swatted a bug on it's wall. Sakura was sure someone would at least come and tell her to stop trying to break out or to stop making so much noise but no one came. She started to wish someone would come.

Hours passed, days, she waited in the dark room. The only thing there ever was to do was sleep. She felt useless. Randomly she would try to find a way out but it was all in vain. Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten since she came here. She sighed, wrapped her arms around her waist and curled up in the corner of the room, soon falling asleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Deidara++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So you guys are really going to leave that girl in that room like that." Konan asked.

"We have no other use for her that this." Itachi stated plainly.

"Yes. However the girl is a medic. She was trained by the legendary Sanin Tsunade. Don't you think she may be able to do something for Sasori?"

Deidara looked up. "I don't think she is that strong, hm."

"I will leave it up to you. It is your chose. If you chose to involve the girl or not it really makes no difference to me. I am only saying that she could bring him back" Konan stood and disappeared into Pein's room.

"hm"

Deidara looked over to the right where there resided the disfigured form of Sasori's heart.

"Think she can do it?"

Itachi looked up. "He died. This was because he lacked the qualifications to live as an Akatsuki member. We don't need failures"

"Hm" Deidara frowned at Itachi then looked over at Sasori's heart. "I'm not sure either. I suppose it's worth a try."

Deidara got up and started to make his way over to the room that they were holding Sakura.

"Hope she's sleeping, hm."

He quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

_  
_

_Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes! I'm anything but perfect! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Tobi has a plan!

Hey sorry that took so long! I'm lazy. I write all my storys by hand and then type then on the computer but I don't like typing as much as writing by hand. XD Well anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and then tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. The room looked different. It looked like a replica of the room she had been in earlier but more cared for. The bed looked well made with crimson sheets. The paint on the wall actually wasn't pealing. There was a small table next to the bed and a mirror above a small dresser. It was then that she began to think of what a mess she probably looked like. That scared her enough to not look in the mirror.

"Ah, you're awake, hm."

Her head spun around to gaze at the person who had spoke to her. Her skin crawled slightly when she saw him. The man had a black Akatsuki robe on, blond yellow hair with part of it pulled into a high pony tail and another portion of it over his eyes. She instantly remembered him as the man that had captured Gaara, Deidara.

"Wh...H...What do you want." She stammered. Her situation was worse than she thought.

"Hm, nothing much; I brought you some food."

Sakura looked over at the table and noticed a plate with... something on it. It certainly couldn't be food. There was cream cheese but next to it there was what looked a lot like a piece of food that Sakura had once found stored in Naruto's cupboard. She was taken back by this and looked at him as if he was mocking her. Deidara looked at her then at the bagel as if trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the food that he had brought her.

"You think it's poisoned, hm."

"Well duh; either that or diseased!"

"Eh, I'll have Tobi make you something editable later. Sad fact is that he is the only one who can even remotely cook right. Well besides Konan, she's a great cook but busy often. Hm"

"Why am I here?"

Deidara took a beep breath. He needed to think his word carefully.

"That would depend on how and why you want to be here."

Sakura blinked. That made no sense. She was here because she had to be, because they had forced her to.

"I will return later, hm."

Sakura watched him until he was completely out of the room. She let herself fall back on the bed in frustration. What could Akatsuki possibly want with her? What did they expect her to do? Then it hit her, Naruto. They didn't want her at all. They wanted Naruto or rather the kyuubi inside of him. But would Naruto really come after her? She shook her head.

"What am I thinking? Of course he will come after me!"

Sakura sighed, but would he would he really care? Sakura wasn't so sure and she wasn't so sure that she wanted him to care.

* * *

Deidara stepped quietly out of the room. He needed a plan: a plan that would tare Sakura from her village, a plan that would make her willing to heal Sasori. He needed to consult Pein. Before he got a chance to knock on Pein's door he heard a voice tell him to enter. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Pein-sama I…"

"Konan has already informed me."

"And"

"If that is what you wish it can easily be accomplished."

"How?"

"The night before Kisame and Itachi left to go get the girl something happened in the village. She may not have realized it but she ran out of Konaha. The next morning Itachi and Kisame found her and lead her without a struggle to where you picked her up on your bird and brought her to our base."

"I know this; however I do not understand how this will help."

"She left Konaha on her own free will before we engaged her. There was also no struggle to show that she resisted. Therefore it will not look as if she was captured; it will look as if she went by her own free will."

"How will that help, hm."

"You will see. You don't have to worry. Something strange will take place when she is here that you and I will have no control over."

"…"

"When it does, you will make sure that it works out."

"Uh, of course, hm."

Deidara took that as license to leave. He closed the door behind him and headed towards the kitchen. He was in serious need of a cup of tea. He placed the Kettle over the stove and sat down at the table waiting for the water to boil. He was thinking over what Pein had said. It made sense. Her village would believe that she left with Akatsuki. Then it was possible that they name her an enemy. He still didn't she how that would make her heal Sasori. But most of all what was Pein talking about; something that he and Pein would have no control over, something involving Sakura. It was all very confusing. However his thoughts were soon interrupted as Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Hiden, Kazuku, Tobi, and Kisame all piled into the room and sat around the table.

"Better make more tea." Konan said to herself as she filled up a much larger tea pot and then added the water that Deidara was boiling into it. She sat down with the rest of them after putting it on the stove to boil.

"Why don't we just force her to do it, hm."

Itachi spoke, "She is stubborn. You would end up killing her first."

The others nodded in agreement. Kazuku spoke next.

"We can offer her money, but I won't offer mine!"

Deidara shook his head.

"She's not crazy about money like you are." Hiden mocked.

Kazuku smirked slightly. Then Itachi spoke. "I could use my genjustu to make her believe it is one of her teammates."

"No, it has to be a special technique from what we know so far. It would be impossible without knowing the complete situation to heal him properly."

The room fell silent after Konan's words. Then a loud shouting filled the room.

"WEBEFRIENDHERANDTHENSAVEHERFROMHERVILLAGESOMEHOW!!"

Deidara's hand flu out and sent Tobi flying.

"Tobi!"

"Ak, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Don't shout rambles that no one can understand!"

"Oh! Tobi meant that we become Sakura-chan's friends, make her feel at home. Then we get her into a situation where her village is against her and we can save her easily; cutting off the ties with her village."

The seven Akatsuki members blinked in amazement. Deidara looked up with a smirk on his face.

"That just might work, hm."

* * *

thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! Reviews are nice!


	4. Lets go see Sasori!

Hey guys! Sorry that took so long. Finnals are so annoyning! I had so much going on! Every time I sat down to write I had to do something and all the onther times were just Suzaku (me) being herself (lazy!) Well I put more of Tobi in this chapter and it gets more into what happened to Sasori! Hope you like it!

P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love u guys!

* * *

Sakura felt strange. It felt as if she was being watched. She shifted slightly in her sleep; than her eyes snapped open and stared straight into a large orange swirl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Sakura shouted and punched the orange swirl in the face to make it go away. But then maybe she should be thanking this orange swirl from waking her from her uncomterble nightmare. It left her feeling hollow.

* * *

She was in a dark room. It was just darkness. The only thing she could see was herself. Then Sasuke came. He had his back turned to her. She tried to call out to him but nothing came out. Her voice was just swallowed up by the blackness. Then he left, like he always does. He always leaves her. Then as soon as Sasuke left, Naruto came. He was facing her and smiling. She was screaming for him, but he just smiled at her.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata and I are finally getting together! I guess I was really blind towards her when I was younger. But you won't have to worry about me bothering you anymore because I'll be with Hinata! I won't try to make you love me. I know you still love Sasuke but I'll still be your best friend!"

She tried to scream for him, to tell him that she needed him to come save her from the black abyss. She wanted to tell him that she needed him, that what he said wasn't true, but he only smiled.

"I guess I'll see you around."

Then he started to turn around. He was walking away from her. She was still screaming for him, crying, but he walked away. He couldn't see her pain. Then she was alone. There was no one around her but the darkness. She could feel it creeping all around her,and start to tighten at her throat.

* * *

She heard a half laugh, half "hm" over the orange swirl faced man who was now repeating 'Tobi is a good boy' too many times for her to count. She sat up and looked at where she had heard the man earlier.

"You did come back!" she said happily to Deidara although the nightmare still lingered in her mind. She was almost dying of boredom after trying everything physically possible to break out and get back to Konaha with no success. She then looked over curiously at the orange swirl faced man. He had brown hair and… well she couldn't really tell much more about him except he was in Akatsuki. He wore the same kind of robe which Deidara had on.

"I'm Tobi!" He said with much enthusiasm. Deidara was glad Tobi was there to lighten up the mood. He seemed to be the kind of person that could make people talk. A small smile played at Sakura's lips but the hollow feeling remained.

"Hi Tobi, I'm Sakura."

"Tobi brought Sakura-chan lunch!"

Tobi pulled a tray with three rice balls into view. She took them and bit into the first one. The rice was way overcooked and the salmon was a little dry but it was way better than what Deidara had brought her to eat. She forced the overcooked mushy rice ball down her throat and then went on to the next one. It looked like Tobi was happy that he had cooked something that she would eat.

"Tobi-kun will give Sakura-chan a tour."

"Tobi, Pein never said…"

Tobi grabbed Sakura's hand and in seconds was out the door with Deidara chasing after him. Sakura's eyes quickly searched for a way out. Deidara caught her wandering eyes and spoke.

"All the members are informed of your presence. It is useless to try to escape. If you do try we will…"

"What torture me?"

Deidara looked taken aback. "No, we'll just put you back in your room, but all the walls are like your room's out here so you can't break out. Also there are no windows underground."

Sakura's eyes widened. So they were underground. Tobi lead her through Akatsuki. He showed her all their room but she only went into Tobi's, as Deidara made the excuse that he didn't know her that well and all the other rooms were locked. They came to the end of the hallway and she noticed a room that neither of the two had mentioned. On it was a Gold label just like all the others with the name Sasori inscribed in it. She gasped; Sasori was the one she had fought with Chiyo-baa-sama. A strong curiosity filled her and she quietly snuck away from Tobi and Deidara who were currently bickering. She pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside.

The room was dark. The ceiling was a dark red and the walls were a light sandy color. There was a crimson couch off to the side and across from it was a large wooden working desk with many tools hanging above and around it, which were unfamiliar to her. There was a large wooden cabinet next to it that was about 2 feet taller than her. There was a coffee table next to the couch and a small chest under the table. She felt warm, the hollow feeling was gone.

She walked over to the coffee table and sat on the floor. Then she pulled the chest out from under the table. It was clean which surprised her. The chest was made of cedar and looked relatively old. There was a small tarnished copper label on it. The words read "Sasori ga daisuke." Now curious Sakura opened the chest.

Inside of it was a small wooden doll, a bundle of letters, a small jewelry box, and a photo album. She gently took out the photo album and went to sit on the couch while dusting of the album. The album was a light dusty pink and had a red rose on the cover. She opened the album and flipped to the first page. The first picture made her sigh in disappointment. There was a picture of a black haired women and a red haired man. They were from Sunna. It was their wedding day. They were both standing at the alter and the ring was being given.

On the next page they were kissing. The wedding pictures continued for about 3 more pages and then they changed. The next was of the same man and woman. They were in Suna clothing and this time in the woman's arms was a small baby. He was wrapped in a bundle and had bright red hair. Her thoughts immediately jumped to Sasori and she smiled.

The next picture was of his first bath. He was in a small bucket of water with foam covering half of his body. He had the biggest smile and his mother was leaning over him.

There were a couple of other pictures and Sakura watched the baby Sasori turn into a cute 6 year old. One of them was a picture of 6 year old Sasori, his parents, and who she recognized as Chiyo-baa-sama. The rest of the album was blank. She sat looking at the empty pages. Why were there no more pictures? She sat still gazing at it until she felt the album ripped from her hands. Startled, she looked up. Deidara was standing above her with the album tucked safely into his robe. His face was the picture of rage.

"Get out." Deidara spoke threw clenched teeth. She stood up swiftly and then quickly exited the room. Deidara slammed the door behind her. Tobi looked at Sakura.

"He's angry."

"Stay out of that room, hm. Being the one who killed him you of all people should understand where you are not welcome."

Sakura felt a guilty pit form in the bottom of her stomach. The Hollow feeling had returned. He was the enemy she had no choice. _Wait, why should I care? _She shook it off; but for some reason she had to say something.

"Um, I'm sorry about Sasori."

"you should be, hm."

"I…um…you must have loved him very much."

"Yes we did!"

"Tobi did more! Does Sakura-chan?"

"well…n…"

"Does Sakura-chan want to go see him?"

Tobi took Sakura's hand and ran before he could get an answer. She could hear Deidara yelling in the distance. Her heart did a little flip. _Sasori is okay! I can see him! Oh my gosh, what will I say? _

Her heart pounded excitedly in her chest as Tobi lead her along the corridors. She even felt her heart skip a beat as Tobi's hand met the door knob. He flung it open. Her heart fell. They were standing at the entrance to a medical room. Sasori was nowhere in sight.

"Tobi I…

"Tobi-KUN!"

sigh Tobi-kun I don't…"

"Over there."

She followed his raised finger and her eyes landed on a glass cylinder. Inside of it was a clear purple liquid and a deformed version of Sasori's heart.

"oh"

Sakura walked slowly over towards the glass and softly placed her hand on the outside. It was cold. She had no idea how they were even keeping him alive but they were. It reminded her of when a person went into a coma. They were still alive, but not really there. She leaned her head on the glass and shut her eyes. She could hear the soft beating of his heart. It was the only thing that was partly human about him and now the only thing left. It was slightly calming.

"He's not really alive."

She spun around to face Deidara.

"He can't speak, think, dream, feel. He can't do anything really. It's just a heart. What can a heart do, eh. His art isn't so pretty now is it? We don't even know if we can bring him back. Even if we do, will he be the same or different…"

Sakura looked back at Sasori's heart and sighed. Tobi left until surprisingly even Deidara left after a wile. She stood there listening to the silent beating of his heart. The heart monitor would beep every time.

At midnight she finally stood up and left the room. She didn't sleep in her bed that night. The couch was sufficient.

* * *

Not to bad hu? Tell me what you think!


	5. Tears

Okay you can call me lazy but I finnaly typed this up! XD Okay but here is a pre-warning. Pein and Konan are a little out of character...okay maybe alot but everyone has a little OCness. Hope u like it!

* * *

Sakura woke up to a loud bang on her door. She sprang out of bed and shirked. As the door flu open, Tobi fell in the door way obviously not anticipation that the door would open. He laughed sheepishly

"Hehe guess I don't know my own strength!"

Sakura twitch slightly "TOBI-KUN!"

"Ak! Tobi is a good boy!" He hollered dodging a fist sent for him. "Tobi came to tell Sakura-chan that breakfast is ready!"

Sakura stopped.

"Oh, okay" Breakfast did sound good. Tobi left the room and Sakura stared after him curiously. Was she supposed to follow him? Tobi poked his orange swirly head back into the room and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Is Sakura-chan not Hungry?"

"Oh, sorry"

Sakura followed Tobi out of the room and down the halls. She had become quite familiar with these halls. She had been her for about two weeks. Tobi and she had started to become good friends in her opinion. Deidara and she where still working on it. It was almost as if he was shy or something. They were the only ones that she really knew.

* * *

After many twist and turns they finally reached the kitchen. As soon as the kitchen came into view Sakura's mouth dropped open. There at the table was Akatsuki. Every single member was present (except Pein): Hidan, Kazuka, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Konan and even Itachi.

Hidan and Kazuku were currently in an argument one shouting at the opposite side of the table and the other trying to keep his temper.

Kisame was wrapping up his sword after having polished it.

Deidara waved at her upon her entrance to the room, so what he was doing before she came in she had no idea.

Zetsu was one of the only other people besides Deidara who noticed her and he caught her gaze. She shivered and looked away after a couple of seconds but she could still feel his gaze on her. It felt as if he was trying to look into her soul.

Itachi was sitting calmly waiting for his food.

Konan was the only one that was doing something productive. All her hair was in a bun on the back of her head and she had a white apron on over a light blue shirt and black pants. She looked a little out of place among all of the Akatsuki robes that were present around the table. She was hurrying around the kitchen: flipping pancakes, turning sausage, throwing toast into the toaster, pouring orange juice and coffee with the acceptation of two very big glasses of water that looked more like a pitchers, and getting together a separate plate of pancakes that were precut, and complete with sausage, buttered toast and a coffee to-go cup.

Right as she finished throwing together the plate silence automatically filled the kitchen and Pein walked in. He had his Akatsuki cloak on and his hat in his hands. Sakura took in everything about him. So this was their leader. It had gotten so quiet that Sakura could hear his footsteps on the floor. Konan was the only one who hadn't stopped everything she was doing. She was still: flipping pancakes, turning sausage, throwing toast into the toaster, and pouring orange juice and coffee with the acceptation of now one very big glass of water that looked more like a pitcher.

Pein walked over to her and she turned around, looked at him then turned back to her work.

"Your plate is over on the end of the counter, pancakes, no syrup just butter, just the way you like it, sausage, straight toast and coffee, you're going to need all the caffeine you can get after how late you've stayed up for the past oh lets say week.."

"Is that all?"

He said standing practically right over her.

"Good luck" she placed a small kiss on his cheek then pushed him away from her. "Now get going" She said half serious and half teasing. He nodded, put on his hat, picked up his breakfast and left leaving Sakura even more speechless then before. As soon as he left everyone sprang to life. Hidan and Kazuku went back to their argument. Kisame went back to wrapping up his sword. Deidara was now making a clay figure of Pein and making it blow up. Itachi sighed and Konan's head went slamming down on the table in frustration. Tobi jumped from surprise at Konan then grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her over to an empty chair near the end of the table. Next to her was another empty chair at the end of the table and then to her left was Deidara, across from her was Itachi. She sat down then Tobi started to walk away. She looked at him.

"I'm not sitting next to you?"

"No, I sit next to Deidara-sempai. You sit next to him too and Konan-sama."

"Oh, okay"

"Tobi," Konan hollered over all the noise, "Come get the toast out of the toaster and get out the syrup! It's in the cabinet on my left, second shelf at the bottom. It says Log Cabin on it."

"Okay." Tobi shouted happily back.

"Itachi will you butter the bread for me?"

"…"

"WELL?!" Konan said with a threatening look on her face.

"Fine."

Konan sighed, "Thank you, Itachi. Sakura," Sakura looked up surprised,"could you give everyone a napkin please? There on the table by the microwave. Oh and make sure you give Hidan at least three he can be really messy."

"Um, sure."

"He's the guy that is the farthest away from me at the table."

"oh."

Sakura found the napkins and started to pass them out. She felt very awkward.

Itachi and Deidara thanked her. Tobi gave her an unnecessary hug. Zetsu just glared at her so she just put it next to him. Kazuku took the napkin then looked at her then back at the napkin. Then he started shouting once more.

"KONAN! YOU BOUGHT NAPKINS!! THAT'S A WAIST OF MONEY!! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS EAT NICELY! DO YOU THINK WERE MADE OF MONEY OR SOMETHING!?"

"Kazuku…" Konan looked at him very calmly. Everyone appeared to be leaning away from her. "DID YOU JUST SHOUT AT ME!!"

The room got quiet. All eyes were glued on Kazuku.

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now as soon as Sakura is finished passing out the napkins, we'll eat."

All the more reason to hurry up she thought as the noise started up again. As soon as she sat down the plates started to come out filled with plenty of sausage, buttered toast, and pancakes. The syrup got passed around and then Orange juice was given out and so was coffee. The huge Picher sized glassed were given to Zetsu and Kisame (plant and fish)

Everyone's eyes were now on Konan. As soon as she sat down everyone practically dived into there food. All that could be heard was the clanking of forks and the smacking of food being eaten. Sakura looked over to Konan who calmly picked up her food fork and started to eat slowly and gracefully. Sakura did the same feeling that it was polite to wait until Konan had started eating.

"So Sakura, I hope Deidara and Tobi have been talking care of you okay?"

"Well, considering where I am… yes they have."

Konan laughed slightly. Sakura frowned.

"What's so funny?"

Konan looked at her and held out her hand. "I'm Konan"

Sakura looked startled but took her hand and shook it. Akatsuki was being too friendly to her. She had to remind herself that they wanted Naruto not her however this did not require them to befriend her unless they were planning on using her.

_Ha like that will ever happen! I'm not helping them with anything._

_**Well you are bait for Naruto so really you are being used.**_

_What! Well… that's not being used that's just being held captive really. _

_**Yeah but either way you are bait.**_

_Shut up._

_**Being kind to you most likely makes you more manageable.**_

_Thanks me I feel so much better now._

She frowned.

"Is there something wrong with your food Sakura?"

Sakura was snapped out of her internal argument and dove into her food.

"Just thinking!" She said with a smile halfway between a bite of waffle. Konan turned back to her food. Konan started to inform every one of their individual orders but Sakura didn't really pay attention. As soon as Konan finished talking, everyone was through eating. They all got up, rinsed their plated, and put it in the dishwasher. Then every one grabbed their hat, paired up and flu out the door all in less than five minutes. Sakura sat their in silence. Konan then got up, took care of her plate, took her hat and turned at Sakura.

"Lets see, plate goes in the dishwasher and I've got a couple of things that I want you to do."

"…" Great_._

"I want you to feed Sasori for me."

"WH_AT!" _

Konan frowned. "Look I don't feel comfortable asking you to do this but I have to go meet with Pein. There is a chart on the door that tells you how. If I come back and there is one thing wrong with HIM… use your imagination, he isn't just some pet or thing that has to be taken care of. We WANT to take care of him, so use care."

"…"

"There is a T.V. in the living room if you get board. Thank you."

And without another word, she left.

* * *

Sakura sighed. It seemed like she was always getting small anger bursts like this.

She decided to get it over with and made her way over to the medical room. A calming sensation washed over her as she stepped into the room and she sighed slowly shutting the door. Using the back of the door she slide down and sat on the tile. She let the calm feeling take over her senses as she slowly shut her eyes. She didn't want to be away from her friends but it was odd. No matter how hard she forced herself to miss them, she couldn't. She tried to picture her and Ino getting ready for a new years party but her mind quickly replaced it was a picture of her and Tobi trying to get Deidara to share a chocolate-shake with them. They had all planed to get separate ones but Kazuka only gave them enough for one after Itachi got annoyed from all the noise. Tobi and Sakura decided to share it and they eventually got Deidara to as well. Tobi had looked hilarious with his mask upside-down so that he could get one of the three straws to his mouth.

Sakura laughed at the memory. She wanted to get to know them, Akatsuki. Was it really so wrong to want that? Just to get to know them?

_I shouldn't want to get to know them at all._

_**Why not? They are like you in a way aren't they?**_

_NO! They are not like me! They aren't at all._

_**But aren't they? Do they not also want to become stronger?**_

_It's not the same. I want to become strong because I want to protect the one's I love._

_**Who do you love?**_

_That's a silly question! Ino, Naruto, all of my friends._

_**That's funny last I looked you were running away because of them.**_

That's when Sakura shut out her thoughts. Sometimes thinking too much was bad for her.She slowly opened her eyes and stood up. That was a bigger emotion trip then what she wanted to have.

The directions where simple, dissolve the mixture into the clear purple liquid in the storage center and then pour it threw a tube into the container with Sasori's heart.

She got the two things needed and a spoon. Being careful not to get any on her, she poured it in and mixed it with the clear purple liquid. She walked over to the tube and started to slowly pour the liquid into his glass cage.

_It's not a cage. It's keeping him alive. _

_**Hmmm**_

_What finally speechless?_

_**Nope I just know something you don't!**_

_How can you know something I don't!? You're me!_

_**Ah but it's obvious! Your just not using you head!**_

_But you're ME!!  
_

Sakura shoved the thought out of her mind again and focused on what she was doing. She finished and watched the mixture she had created even itself out and then mix in with the other fluid. She moved her hand to her face to brush away her hair and then felt something wet. She was puzzles and slowly wiped her eye.

_A tear?_

She looked over at Sasori.

_No it was just fumes from the mixture. That's all. _

* * *

_**Tears? Why was she crying? Why did she stay here so long?**_

* * *

Few. That wasn't too bad. XD tell me what you thought.

btw: I need to pair Naruto with someone but I don't know who. It can't be Sakura(duh!) So now i'm clueless! what pairing should i use (I don't care how crazy it is)

* * *


	6. Plan Deidara

Hey I wanted to get this chapter out before I travel somewhere again!

While I was working on this chapter I probably would have looked completely mad to anyone in the room. I was typing it up like some crazy lady on drugs! XD Well I hope u like this chappie.

Sakura woke up with a yawn. She slowly pulled the covers off of her and gently put her feet on the soft carpet. She slipped her feet into a pair of soft pink Akatsuki slippers that Tobi had given her, threw on her pink robe and headed for the shower. Konan had Deidara inspect ever inch of Sasori's heart after they came back and he was perfectly happy to do it for her. It was a little bit annoying how they trusted her so little, except for maybe Tobi. Tobi seemed like he trusted her but, maybe he was just being friendly.

She made her way over to the bathroom door, and pushed it open, and went inside. She brushed her teeth and then stepped into the shower letting the warm water run down her body. She wanted to make friends with Akatsuki so today she was going to start.

_Mission one: Deidara._

Technically they were already friends but in reality they only knew each other; Just because you know someone's name and you've talked to them for a little bit doesn't necessary mean that your friends. That doesn't mean that your enemies, no, just not friends.

She didn't really know how she was going to do it but she would have to find a way to make him trust her. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She quickly changed into her clothes that she had washed last night. She only had one pair of clothes, the clothes she came here in, so she had to wash them each night. For pajama's she had snuck one of Sasori's shirts out of his room and just wore that. Changing quickly had become a skill of hers when Tsunade would call for her instantly in the middle of the night. It was also very covenant. You never know when Tobi is going to burst threw your door wanting onigiri.

Once fully dressed she stepped outside. Finding Deidara was she first priority, then breakfast. Sakura looked threw all the rooms but Deidara was nowhere to be seen. She frowned and then went to the kitchen and cooked up a shrimp omelet; Still no Deidara.

She sighed and started eating. It was lonely when the house was empty. She wondered when her village was going to find her. How were going to find her? And most importantly what would she say to them after she had just left like that. It was more complicated than it seamed. Naruto wasn't the only problem that she had back at home. She loved him, yes. But he moved on. She had ignored her feelings for too long. One day he was after her the next he was in someone else's arms. It was an odd behavior for Naruto. She wondered if he was even still together with Hinata. He didn't seem too happy being with her seeing as she always fainted or stuttered. He looked slightly annoyed.

Staring at her uneaten omelet she decided she didn't want it anymore. She wasn't hungry. She found the plastic wrap and attempted to wrap it up, but the plastic wrap was so cheep that it didn't even stick to itself; most likely Kazuzu's handy work. She sighed and simply left it on the table. Maybe someone else would eat it. She started to walk back to her room and then the T.V. turned on suddenly. Sakura jumped about ten feet in the air and the turned around to see who it was. Itachi.

She looked around and seeing no one else cautiously made her way to the room. He was watching a move and it just started. She looked at Itachi then at the couch and took a set. She sat as far away from him as possible, after all he did kill the whole Uchihi clan in one night. Well almost the whole clan. She thought, thinking of Sasuke.

He was watching a movie. It started of with a girl named Caroline, who had just been cheated on by her fiancé. Filled with distress she had walked aimlessly around down town. A group of thefts found her and where beating her but then she was saved by a man named Jasper. He took her to his house in the woods and took care of her until she was well. After she was well she stayed with him. Never once did she think about going back. The only thing he ever asked of her was that she never goes in the woods when he is out. She was happy and in love with Jasper. She was dead set on making him see her love for him. She cooked for him and did things to please him. He did the same.

Caroline was a very cheerful person and often had little suprises for Jasper when he would leave the house for a while and come back.

Jasper was a quiet person. He didn't say much but Caroline could get him talking.

Sakura wondered why a man like Itachi was watching a movie like this.

Then the movie started to take a turn. Jasper was out one night. He didn't say were but it didn't bother her. Forgetting her promise to Jasper, she was out in the woods looking for some herds for the dinner she was making that night. She had strayed away from their house and was deep in the woods. That was when she saw him. At first she didn't understand what was happening. It looked as if a large bear had it claws around Jasper. She started to shout at it and flapped her arms and jumped up and down to try to scare it.

A pair of red eye's turned towards her and she gasped as the bear fell to the floor motionless. She called out to him completely frightened, but it was fear that he was hurt. She seamed completely unaware of the danger she was in. He started to close the distance between them. She stood her ground as his fangs flashed in the moon light; the blood slowly dripping from him mouth down to his chin. His eye's held no color but looked like black holes. She gasped in realization at what he was.

He grasped her in a firm grip and pulled her to him. If someone was walking by it would appear as if he was about to kiss her neck as he leaded down slowly. She held completely still. Right as his teeth touched her neck she spoke to him. She used a soft voice as if speaking to a child, there was not a single trace of fear.

"You're not a monster you know; and I know if you wanted to you wouldn't have to kill me."

Jasper froze.

"You live away from people because you think you're nothing like them right? Because you're a monster?"

He still said nothing.

"You're not and you don't have to kill me. You drink the blood of animals so that you won't have to drink human blood right? So you won't be a monster."

Jasper leaned his head back slightly. The color was slowly coming back into his eyes.

"And even if you were a monster, I'd love you either way."

Jasper's hand slowly slipped from around Caroline and he backed up slowly. His brown eye's had been revived in there color. He was shaking. He slowly looked up at her. She was smiling. That simple smile that she would give him that always melted his heart. That smile that only made him love her more, but it also made him angry. How could she not see him as a monster? She should be running back home. That's what he was waiting for, for her to run.

As she smiled she cocked her head to the side.

"I need to find some herds for the chicken that I'm making. Help me find it and then, but only then, will I go running on home."

"What?"

"That's what you were thinking right; that I would run home?"

"Y…yes"

"Okay then, help me find them."

Still in a daze he did. He helped her find them, but as soon as he placed them in her hand he felt dread. This was it. This was goodbye. He was a monster, and she was leaving.

She smiled at him. The same smile she always gave him.

"You aren't. Always remember that. You can't be a monster because your you, your my Jasper"

"But…"

"No buts. Goodbye, Jasper"

He hung his head. He didn't watch as she took of running threw the woods. She trip several times but each time got up again and kept going. He stood there until her foot steps died out, until he could no longer hear her heart pumping inside of her chest. She was gone. It was a strange goodbye. She hadn't seemed scared. She hadn't seemed sad.

She had been happy. She was never one to show fear but why had she been happy? Did it just give her an excuse to leave? Did she want to leave all along but was afraid to? A thousand thoughts ran threw his mind.

Sakura felt a small tear fall from her cheek as she clung to Itachi's arm without realizing it but he paid no mind.

Jasper was supposed to stop her from leaving. Why did he want to make his life miserably just because of what he was? Sakura watched sadly as Jasper made his way to his house knowing that he would probably never see her again, never see Caroline again.

He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it as he opened the door he heard noise coming from inside the house. He opened the door in alarm and looked to the kitchen. There was Caroline. She had her back to him as she took the chicken out of the oven. She set it on the table and turned towards him with silver tongs in her right hand. She wore the same smile on her face as always, it seamed to say welcome home. She had on a white apron with acorns all over it. The one he had gotten her for her birthday. Her hair was up in a clip in the back keeping it out of the food. He stared at her dumbstruck.

"wh…how?"

"I ran home so that when you got here dinner would be ready!"

"But…But…"

"No buts! You need to keep up your strength!"

"But you said you where….you went home."

She lead him to the table as she placed the plates in front of them.

"Yes, I did and now you did to."

He looked at her in wonder as she leaned over and pecked his cheak. How was it possible that someone so angelic could love someone like him, a monster like him?

"I have a lot of work to do you know."

He looked at her questioningly. "What kind of work?"

"Oh you'll see. I'm dead set on making sure that you know you're not a monster. Just you wait."

Sakura blinked as the screen slowly went out in a circle of black. She stared at the blank screen for a few seconds then looked up at Itachi.

"That was it."

"No, there's a second one."

"Oh. Can we watch it??"

She asked eagerly.

"No."

Her face fell and she started to whine.

"What! Why!"

"Because I have other things to do, it's late, and," he smirked at her, "my arm is already asleep from you squeezing it so much. If we watch the second one you might just cut of my circulation of blood."

Sakura's whole face turned red as she leaped quickly of the couch. It was a little to fast and her head felt dizzy from resting too much. She would have fallen right on the floor if Itachi hadn't caught her and put her back on her feet.

"Another time"

He said simply as he walked out of the room.

"shesh"

Sakura mumbled to herself as she stumbled back into the kitchen. The omelet was gone. She laughed slightly.

She hadn't found Deidara but she had found Itachi. Now that she thought about it he had said that they would watch it later. That sounded like friends to her! She held her head up proudly as she left the kitchen and went down the halls. She found her way back into the familiar medical room with Sasori's heart.

* * *

"**She's here again?"**

* * *

Sakura walked over to Sasori's heart and wiped out a chair. She didn't know why she kept coming back to him. She just did. It was like an instinct, a reflex to go to him. As she sat down in the chair she started to explain her plan to become friends with Akatsuki. She told him how plan Deidara had failed but she found Itachi and she thought that they may be becoming friends. Before she knew it she was explaining the whole movie to him. She could just talk and talk and talk and she knew, for some reason, that he would listen.

* * *

**"Making friends with Itachi eh? That's something. I wonder why she's telling me all of this. I wonder why I care."**

* * *

Yeah I know, no major SasoSaku part. The thing is I don't want to Sakura and Sasori to just suddenly luv each other. It has to take time if u know what I mean ;D. So far naruto is either going to be paired with Tenten or hinata. or Teyuya... muahahahahaha


	7. You didn't come

Hey! Sorry that took so long! I moved schools and everything so it took me some time to type this up. Thanks to everyone thats reviewed so far. I really apprciated reviews and love to hear that your like the story so far! ;D

* * *

Sakura woke up yawning. She rolled over on her side not wanting to get up just yet. She pulled the covers over her shoulder and let the silence wrap around her in its own way. It gave her some time to think. She had a lot of time to think lately. As she lay in silence Konaha came to her mind. It was funny. She didn't feel like a prisoner. Coming to Akatsuki felt like coming to school for the first time. You didn't know quite what to expect and you were nervous. That nervousness went away as you kept coming to school and the days moved on. Sooner or later you started to feel like you belonged. Sakura wasn't quite there yet but it felt as if she was on the most important step; the one that really mattered to make you feel like you belonged, making friends. This once again brought her to thinking about Konaha. She wondered what they were doing at the moment…

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Their back!"

Tsunade stood up from her desk. It had been about three weeks since Sakura had disappeared from the village. When she had asked Naruto if he knew anything about it he said no but she had a feeling he was lying. She had sent Naruto and Team 8 to track down Sakura. They had been out for longer than necessary. She hoped that that meant that they had found Sakura. The last days she saw Sakura she had looked unhappy. It wasn't just a sudden thing. Sakura loved the village, Tsunade knew that. However, for Sakura it seemed she was missing something. She was almost sure that Naruto would fill that gap eventually but she was wrong. Naruto had stated to date Hinata, then they split and Hinata starting dating Kiba while Naruto started to date a ninja he had met while he was out training with Jiraiya. Her name was Kinji and she just happened to be a Konaha ninja. She just didn't live in the main city. It seemed that they had gotten close.

Team 8 and Naruto came into her office. She looked among the faces but did not see Sakura. Dread filled her almost instantly.

"Where's Sakura?"

The four of them looked at one another unsure of what to say. Finally Shino spoke.

"We didn't find her."

Tsunade's face fell.

"We got a lead but it lead to a dead end."

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Sakura was gone. Hinata piped up now.

"We followed her trail out of the village. She was alone and we assume she was traveling light."

Hinata stopped and Kida felt the need to continue.

"We followed her scent to about a couple of miles from the village. There it appears she met up with Uchihi Itachi and Kisame."

Tsunade's eye's widened. "What! What do you mean! Why would Akatsuki want Sakura?"

"We thought about that, so we followed the trail but then they must have traveled through the air because we lost them after that. We went back into the village to find traces of her with Akatsuki but there scent was nowhere in Konaha. There were no notes or anything in her apartment or anywhere else."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at them. "What are you implying?"

"Well we think that… due to the circumstances that…"

"She ran away." Naruto finished for him. Tsunade was silent.

"We think they just sort of found her in the woods. There was no sighs of a struggled at all."

Tsunade looked at the people in front of her. It made her sick just thinking that they believed that Sakura just left. There had to be a reason why.

"What would Akatsuki want with Sakura?"

"We don't know."

Tsunade furrowed her brow in frustration and closed her eye's in an attempt to stay calm.

"Where did they take her?"

"We don't know"

"Why did she leave?"

"We don't know"

Her eye's snapped open and rested angrily on Naruto.

"I think you do."

Kida, Hinata, and Shino looked questioningly at Naruto as a wave of guilt washed over his face. He looked down at his feet and gulped slowly.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Tsunade's eye's widened. She was right. He did know why she had left. She nodded to team 8 and they made there way out the door leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone. Tsunade sat down and motioned for Naruto to pull out a chair as well. He obeyed silently, something defiantly happened. They sat in an awkward silence for a little while. Naruto could feel the air around him getting heavier and Tsunade's intense gaze did not make the current situation any easier to deal with. He could try to joke his way out of it but he knew he wouldn't have tried to joke himself out of something about Sasuke so he didn't. Besides, his joking had gotten himself into this situation in the first place.

"I moved on."

Tsunade glared at him in frustration.

"What does that mean?"

"I moved on when she finally wanted to start something."

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"It was so sudden. I didn't really know what to do so I told her yes. At first it seemed like a dream come true but…"

"But what" Tsunade pressed.

"It always seemed like her mind was somewhere else when I was with her. She was always deep in thought like she wasn't really happy were she was but she was trying to make the best of it."

Tsunade's eye's widened. She had experienced the same feeling with Sakura. She thought she was just imagining it but maybe she was right. She was yanked out of her thoughts when Naruto started to speak again.

"I broke up with her and she didn't understand why. It upset her a lot. I think she really loved me but it was really hard to tell when I was with her. Later that night I went with everyone to a party at the Hyuuga house for Hinata's birthday. Neji had it arranged. At the party Hinata pressed the fact that I was no longer with Sakura. Before we knew what we where doing we were completely entangled in each others embrace. Sakura walked in though. She just left but I caught a glimpse of her from the corner of my eye."

"Yes but, Sakura would not leave the village for something like that. She is strong and would pull through."

* * *

"I'm not really sure what happened after that. I was looking for her during the party a little bit but not much. I finally asked Ino and she told me she had gone to the training grounds so naturally, I went to the training grounds. I know we weren't dating anymore but I had to explain myself for suddenly going out with Hinata. I don't really know what had happened. When I finally arrived there were ANBU everywhere. They were all dead. Out of all the chaos there I saw Sakura walking out of the mess. I asked her what she did but she just shoved me off…

* * *

Naruto usually didn't go out of his way to apologize or explain himself but this was different. This was Sakura, the only real member of his team he had left seeing Kakashi had passed away on a mission saving Sakura and him in the process. His heart felt heavy as he recalled Kakashi fighting off Akatsuki in a desperate attempt to keep Akatsuki's hands off of him. Sakura had arrived to help but things just went from bad to worse. He didn't expect it, almost all of the members to be there but they were all just clones. Kakashi killed all of the clones but in the end he died from the stain on his body and loss of blood. He had pushed himself to the very limits that day all to protect Sakura and Him. He shuddered as a cold breeze woke him up from his thoughts. He looked up towards the training grounds and his heart stopped. _Oh no. Oh please no!_ He stared dumbstruck at the grounds. It was littered with kuni, shurinken, and ANBU carcasses that had just been killed. He started to panic as he looked wildly around for Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Then he saw her. His lungs and heart breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the middle of the battle scene.

"Sakura-chan what happened! Are you..."

She turned towards him but her eye's looked like ice against her blood stained cheeks.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her left fist was shaking slightly as she held her gaze with him. She shut her eyes attempting to conceal her emotion.

"I called for you. Why didn't you come?"

Naruto stared at her dumbstruck unsure of what to think. Why were all the ANBU dead but Sakura alive? Why was there not a single enemy ninja in sight?

"Sakura," he spoke uncertain, "what happened here."

"Why didn't you come?" She repeated herself, louder this time. A single tear fell from her eye and mixed with the blood on her cheek. Her whole body seemed to be shaking now.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and started to walk towards him. Naruto watched her dumbstruck. Had she killed all of these ANBU? If she had killed them, than why? Why then would the ANBU attack Sakura? She slowly started to walk towards Naruto with her eye's looking down, tears where steaming out of them. Naruto watched her confused and unsure of what to do. A million thoughts were running through his mind but they all sounded like drums pounding in his head to the rhythm of her steps. He watched her get closer to him until she was right beside him. She kept her head up and looked straight ahead.

She closed her eyes as she slowly brushed by Naruto. The steps by Naruto were so familiar. It was as if she had walked the same steps repeatedly in order over and over and over again. But they weren't her steps. They were Sasuke's. She had walked by him like this before. She knew them too well from playing them in her head over and over and over again. Only this time it was different. They were her steps and she was walking them. It was her path and she was walking away. She was walking away from Naruto and Konaha. She knew she should talk to Tsunade about what happened. She should find out what it was really about but she didn't want to. Not tonight. She had enough of a broken heart without her sensei telling her that she wanted her dead. Naruto was enough, she didn't want to learn that her mother-like figure didn't love her anymore either.

Naruto stood frozen in place. His head was screaming for him to move or say something to her as she brushed by him. It was as if his body was paralyzed in place. Instead of walking after her he listened to her footsteps slowly fade away. As soon as he realized that he could no longer hear her, his instincts snapped in. As he took in the sight around him he realized that only Sakura could have killed all of the ANBU because there was no on else there.

"Sakura-chan!"

He turned and started to run after her. His heart started to pound in his chest but he knew it wasn't because he was tired. He didn't tire that easily. It was because Sakura had killed the ANBU. Sakura has killed the ninja's from her own village. Sakura had walked by him without saying a word. Sakura had taken the gate leading out of Konaha, he had heard her footsteps.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura could hear Naruto calling her name in the distance. She started to pick up the pace till she was running through the forest. The leaves whipped by her face as she ran farther and farther away from Konaha. She started to feel tired already. Fighting off the ANBU had worn her out more than she thought. She didn't know why they attacked her, but they did. She didn't know why Naruto didn't come to help her, but he didn't. She didn't know why no one had heard her yell for help, but they didn't. She didn't know why no one cared, because she cared for them...

* * *

Sakura sighed and jumped off the bed. She slipped on a t-shirt and shorts, which Konan had provided for her because her original outfit had gotten worn too much. She hoped that Konan would make her an outfit soon like she said. She didn't know exactly what Konan was making for her but it had to be easier to fight and train in than a t-shirt and shorts. Training. She needed to get back into shape.

"Okay Sakura here's the deal. Breakfast, then training, some lunch, then a little more training, then I'll eat a late dinner and go to bed to a nice hot shower."

Sakura paused and wondered what she was forgetting from her schedule then she brightened up as she remembered what she had forgotten.

"Correction. I'll make dinner, go eat with Sasori, then take a nice shower, and go to bed."

She smiled smugly now that she had her day planed and Sasori was incorporated into it somehow. She liked going to see him. It felt like everything she told him no matter how small was important to him, which seemed very silly to her because he was just a heart. But that was the thing. He was just a heart, and hearts loved. She wouldn't go that far with Sasori, but he had to care somehow. After all she was saving him of another hour of boredom that he would just have to sit locked up in that tank doing nothing unless she talked to him. She stopped. Correction. The tank was keeping him alive, not keeping him in, like a cage. Her gut twisted as she thought the word cage and she tried to push it to the back of her mind as she walked to the kitchen. She started to fry herself up some eggs with chives and orange juice.

She pushed down her breakfast knowing she would need the energy and washed it down with her orange juice. Throwing the dishes into the sink, making a mental not to do them later, she headed to the training room. Or where she thought the training room would be. Tobi never mentioned where it was located at and she had only seen so much of the Akatsuki base. She sighed in frustration as she made her way around the same corridor for the fifth time. Everything looks the same, she thought annoyed to herself. Sighing again in frustration she slammed open the infirmary door and plopped into her usual seat by Sasori's heart.

"UG! Don't you people have maps for you house!" Her eye twitched slightly in frustration as she slid down so that she was slouching in the chair.

**Well something had you angry doesn't it? Don't you usually come to see me before you sleep? **

"I was going to train but no! I can't find a training room."

**If you want to train that bad then train.**

"Hmmm, I could just train here."

**Here?**

"I Might knock something over though. Don't want Konan to get mad at me." Sakura sat for a moment in thought. She really wanted to train and if she couldn't find the training room then where could she train? Not the infirmary somewhere with more space.

**Not smart. There's no space for how you fight. You need more space.**

"Well Sori I'm going to have to leave now. Sorry, I've got to train."

**Sori?**

"I'll see you before I go to bed!" She smiled up at the heart and started to walk out the door.

**Better not make me wait. I hate waiting you know.**

Sakura left the room and made her way to her room. She hummed to herself as she walked the long corridor once again. She made her way past all of the locked rooms of the Akatsuki members she froze and turned her attention back to one of the doors that she had passed. The door was open to Kisame's room and it was a training room.

* * *

So what do you think? I'm starting to expain things now! XD Sorry about all the long paragraghs but they needed to be in there! I had this beta-ed but I don't know if they got all the mistakes so I'm sorry if they didn't!


	8. I'll save you, Its my promise

_Sorry this took a while! Schools been making everything take longer.  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I'm sorry if I haven't gotten back to you but I really love your reviews and they make my day. I loving hering your concerns to and if you feel the need to tell me to speed it up a bit go right ahead! XD_

_Special thanks to my beta-reader Sofricus Aurora Zakuro! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Kya! KYA!"

Sakura could feel the chakara circulating through her body as she delivered each punch. It felt good to train after a long time of simply 'laying low'. She shifted into a back stance as she tried to catch her breath. Taking a deep breath, she started to maneuver around the room again.

"Lung punch, side-kick, back-fist. Lung punch, Side-kick, Back-fist"

She said the name to each move as she moved in a perfect pattern.

"Lung punch, side-kick, back-fist. Lung punch, Side-kick, Back-fist…"

Her right fingers twitched slightly. Someone had entered the room and was gaining behind her. She felt chakara come towards her and she spun around, instantly and blocking the fist that was aimed at her.

"Block"

She spoke with a smug grin as she looked at Kisame. She could tell he wasn't happy about her being in his room, but she was just training. He glared at her for a little bit, and then pulled out his sword and lunged at her side. Sakura's hand flu up to block it but was met with shock as her skin was pierced. Sakura winced and jumped back, putting some distance between herself and Kisame.

"You think you can just break into my room and nothing will happen, you bastard?!"

Sakura grinned. Sounded like a challenge to her. She could use a challenge.

"Hm"

Sakura looked at her hand and then back at Kisame's sword. She needed to protect her hand from the shark scales or there would be no skin left on her hand. Kisame started to run towards her. She dodged to the right, but his sword still went straight for her. She forced her chakara into her hand to break his sword and blocked the blow to her chest. She winced again in frustration as the scales on his sword still pierced her skin and caused blood to drip down her arm. Instead of breaking the sword, she felt her chakra slowly draining.

Without losing a second she dropped down and aimed a third-degree side kick for his ribs. She only made contact for a second as he quickly realized what she was going for. In order to escape the sword aimed for her, she shot between his open stance and hit him from behind. Kisame growled in frustration as she stabbed a kunai into his back and turned around, letting his sword make contact with her arm that struck out at the last second to block contact with her face.

She jumped back again, keeping her distance from him.

"Had enough, cherry bitch?"

Sakura grinned at him.

"Why, you getting tired fish boy?"

He gritted his teeth at her as she laughed slightly. As he swung into action, she started to dodge all of his attacks. She needed to think. His sword drained chakra, her chakra, when she tried to crush it it should have been crushed. If she continued to block, it would tear away at the muscles in her hand. _Think Sakura. How can I stop his sword?_ Then it came to her. It would take a little bit of practice, but there was a possibility that it could prove effective; a slim chance is better than none.

She started concentrating on pushing her chakra to her hands and molding it around them out of her body. If she could make it into a sharp protective barrier, she could shape it into a weapon and it would provide her with protection from Kisame's sword.

He lunged for her. The first couple times she tried her tactics she flinched, causing the barrier to weaken and allowing Kisame's sword to penetrate her arm and hands. He lunged at her a fourth time, and Sakura braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Their eyes both widened. Sakura felt a smirk coming across her lips as she pushed more and more chakra to and out of her hands. It was working. She had blocked his sword. Kisame growled at her angrily, and they pushed back and forth trying to get one of the objects to penetrate the other.

Suddenly she heard a pop and was hit by a wave of energy and smoke. Her and Kisame both flu back and hit the wall behind them. She winched in pain as her chakra barrier was shattered by the impact.

"Who the hell!?"

Sakura smirked at Kisame's remark. She waited for the smoke to clear to see who had set them both off balance. Her smirk faded as she noticed who the cause of the interruption was. In the mist of all the smoke stood Pain. He looked fierce and full of authority as he stood in-between them, wearing a solemn expression. Kisame frowned but kept his mouth shut, knowing better than to go against Pain. Sakura froze. Unsure of what to do she stayed perfectly silent, as if somehow if she didn't move he wouldn't see her.

"Sakura"

He spoke relatively calmly, but there was a hint of anger behind his voice that made him all the more terrifying. He seamed so different now then as he did when they all had breakfast together. He was much more serious, and now she really could believe that he was the one running Akatsuki.

"As you are still our prisoner, I would like to remind you that breaking into your captor's room is not acceptable. Keep this up and you will find yourself in a very familiar room with a concrete floor and paint peeling off the walls. I didn't think you missed your first room that much."

Sakura ground her teeth at him in disgust at the mention of the room she had been stuck in for about a week before Tobi had gotten permission to move her into an actual room. She clenched her fists at her sides to avoid angering Pain further, knowing very well that he meant what he said.

Pain nodded to Kisame and left the room. Kisame turned to her, smirking.

"Too bad Pain had to come in and ruin our fight."

Sakura turned to him shocked.

"But weren't you..."

"No one has ever been able to block my sword except my old Sensei. We should fight again later."

Sakura smiled and nodded at him.

"Hai"

"But next time… I'll beat your cherry ass so hard you won't even be able to sit down."

Sakura's face darkened and she raised her fist slowly.

"BAKA!" Her fist collided with his face and Kisame went down fast.

"If anyone's going to be beat it's you fish face!"

Kisame jumped up, sparks flying and sparks flu from his Kisame's sword and Sakura's newly developed technique as they both sprang into action. Sakura could feel the heat from her chakra as she pushed against Kisame's sword. Their breathes quickened as they tried to free from each others' hold. Suddenly, they both stopped.

Kisame put his sword away and Sakura stopped her technique. They brushed the sweat off their foreheads, then and casually walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Kisame got out two giant glasses as Sakura filled a pitcher with water and ice then poured it into the glasses. In one fluid motion, they grabbed their glasses and drank them in one gulp. Then came back for more.

After they had finished, they casually put up their glasses and then relaxed into the sofa. Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi and Konan were all watching T.V. Sakura sighed as she settled down with them. She was just in the middle of watching Bear eating a giant spider in Man vs. Wild when they heard footsteps running down the hall.

"KONAN-SAMA!"

Deidara crashed into the kitchen, and seeing them all watching T.V., vaulted over the Kitchen counters. He ran over and stood in front of the T.V. He was painting and out of breath. Zetsu growled at Deidara for blocking the T.V. and Konan looked up in alarm.

"Konan-sama!"

He stopped to catch his breath again.

"What is it, Deidara?"

"It's Sasori! His heart is rejecting our fluids and the little white blood cells he has left are destroying his heart!"

Konan stood up in alarm and Sakura gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Nani!"

"Come quickly."

The two of them moved frantically and the rest of the room turned as silent and still as a moment before a girl says yes to her soon to be fiancé or before you say hello on the phone. It was a dead silence.

Compared to a courtyard of statues that held no life at all, the T.V. room now held more silence and sorrow than these lifeless figures. Every face was glazed over as if it were formed from stone. Sakura felt as if she was in a state of shock. Her lips moved slowly in silent mimic of Deidara's words.

"Heart…rejects fluids…White blood cells… destroying heart."

Her legs shook slowly as she stood up. An icy feeling crept over her as she slowly willed her feet to do her bidding and move across the room. Every one remained staring silently at the wall and floor.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _Sakura's thoughts were betraying her once again. She shouldn't care. It shouldn't bother her that Sasori was dying; she had already killed him once. But now he was dying again, only this time it was for real.

She made it down the long corridors. At first it seemed like they would never end, but finally, she reached the door to the infirmary. Then, she froze.

_What am I going to do if I go in?. Won't I just be in the way?_

She shook off the feeling and stepped up to the door, putting her ear to it. She could hear rustling and movement. Then she heard Deidara and Konan's voices.

"Well! Can't you do anything?!"

"I'm doing the best I can to my ability."

"To the best of your ability?To Your Ability!"

"I'm not a medic, Dei-chan. I only know the basics. This is something I'm sure only Tsunade could figure out."

Sakura's eye's widened slightly. She started to plan slowly.

"So you mean he's going to die."

"I didn't say that."

"No but you were thinking it."

"Dei-chan'

"I thought your art was suppose to be eternal, Sasori, hm, well what about now?"

Sakura heard more moving and then sprang behind the door as they came out so she was shielded from their sight. Konan followed Deidara. She smirked slightly as she walked out. Her eye held a small twinkle. She could sense Sakura's chakra signature. Without giving Sakura even a chance of knowing she knew her intentions she left the door open and walked away silently.

Sakura waited until they were both completely out of her view before slipping into the room. She located Sasori's heart, which was now in a new container and looked even worse than before. A lot more tubes were connected to the container now and the heart was bleeding its purple blood.

**Sakura, what are you doing here Sakura? **

She turned away from the heart and went to find what she really needed:. The medical reports that Konan and Deidara would have filled out. After finding them in a stack of papers, she quickly scanned it over; then started to make notes of her own. She looked up at Sasori's heart and started to circle it, making more notes and observations.

**What are you doing now Sakura? You know you can't help. That would be treason. It's useless anyway. I guess my art doesn't really last forever, and now I have to wait for it to end. I hate waiting. **

After making all the notes she could get, she scrubbed her hands for about 20 minutes so all the germs were removed from her hands and then put on gloves. She opened the top of the container and gently scraped off some of Sasori's cardiac cells for a biopsy. She looked in there closet and snatched a microscope that she found in a dusty corner.

_Probably stolen_, she thought to herself. She put the slide under the microscope and brought it into focus. She scratched down more notes and then cleaned everything up.

"Don't worry Sori. I'll find a way to make you better again. I won't fail."

"**Sakura…"**

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now. I'll come back, so I need you to hang on a little while longer for me, okay?."

"**I…** **don't make me wait"**

Sakura snatched her notes and materials from the counter and left, closing the door behind her. She needed books or a library of some sort. She started to look all throughout the base more furiously than she had looked for a training room. Frustrated in her search once again, she growled in irritation. She decided to look for someone to help her, but grew more and wearier when she could find no one.

She couldn't help Sasori if she didn't have more research on how he had made himself a puppet or how a puppeteer uses his puppets. After circling the halls in frustration, she stopped. She couldn't find a library or any books, but maybede she could find what she needed in an actual library. She gulped as she now stood in front of Pain's door. Her hand reached shakily towards the door knob, but as soon as it touched the cold metal it was as if a shock of courage and adrenaline shot threw her body. She turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

* * *

_Reviews are nice! What did you like and what needed work? ^^ _

_ Next chapter Sasori is coming back! I've got It half written so hopefully it won't take as long to finish and get it posted. ;)_


	9. Playing with Fire

_*Hides in a corner with hands protecting head* Okay so that was more than a long time till I updated. :( I did have the whole chapter written out but then my computer recived a virius and whipped out all my files!! I didn't really want to write it all over again and I lost insparation but earlyer I decided that I don't want to leave a story unfinished so I'm going to make sure it is written! ^-^ So I finaly wrote it up again but I don't think its even close to the original chapter! *sweat drops* Sasori doesn't come back in this chapter because I wanted to give it more of a twist ;) Please enjoy this chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can and no it wont be a year this time XD_

* * *

The door opened with a discrete squeak, breaking whatever silence that had been maintained in the room. Her breathing hitched as she willed her feet to walk into the room and shut the door with a small thud. The room was almost black, except for the small eerie glow of a table lamp coming from the back of the particularly large room. The lamp Illuminated Pain who appeared to be going over papers as if he were simply finishing up paperwork for a normal job. Sakura's steps made loud clicks on the floor as her heal collided with the hard stone floor. Despite her fear, she still managed to retain an air of superiority. She came to a stop in front of his desk. When he didn't even acknowledge her presence, she made the brave action of clearing her throat.

"Pain-sama, I have a request.

Pain smirked as she spoke with not even a trace of fear. Clearing his face into an emotionless façade, he looked up at her with a stern expression.

"Oh? You are not in the correct position to be making requests"

Sakura shuddered at his tone. She was scared and wanted to go back to the kitchen where it was calming, but she had to do this for Sasori. Even if he couldn't hear her, even if she couldn't hear his voice, she made a promise. This was her promise of a lifetime.

"I don't think you are in the correct position to refuse."

Pain narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't stop himself from forming a slight crooked grin on his face.

"I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and spoke,"Let me be Sasori's Doctor. Let me find a cure for him. He is dying and you are out of options. Konan-san said that only Tsunade would be able to fix him. I was trained by Tsunade so I should be able to come up with a cure if I had time and the resources to research his anatomy before he… "

Sakura trailed off. Her thoughts were screaming it at her but she couldn't say it. If she were to say that one word it would change her situation completely. Word when thought are not set in stone; words when said out loud are stone.

Pain's face was emotionless once more. It was too much of a risk to send her out. She had not been in captive long enough for her to be allowed to go out. In reality, he had no faith in Tobi's plan to convince Sakura to heal Sasori. He couldn't believe that she wanted to heal him especially after she was the one who killed him. Perhaps out of all the akatsuki members, Pain is the one who dislikes Sakura the most even if this hatred is withheld. But, there was still a chance that would mean life or death for Sasori.

Breaking them both from their thoughts, the door squeaked open and shut quietly. New footsteps walked across the floor and stopped next to Pain.

"I think she can do it, Pain."

The pair looked up into Konan. Her eyes were sparkling blue as she looked upon Sakura. She knew giving Sakura support was a key element to her loyalty to Akatsuki. However, she had also developed a friendship with the young ninja that perhaps had some effect on her judgment. Pain kept quiet which silently showed his approval. Konan handed Sakura a list, a small change purse, and a bag with some defensive ninja equipment. After Sakura had stored then away according to Konan's judgment she was handed one last item, a red hair pin. It was a red stone in the shape of a Sakura.

"Put it on, Sakura."

She moved it towards her hair and let out a small yelp of surprise. A golden substance stretched out and latched on to her bangs. It coiled around them until it was positioned with the appearance of a normal hair pin. She touched it in wonder.

"That is your key to the base. Please try not to lose it in battle."

"Hai"

"I presume you have all of his medical information with you now?"

"Hai"

"I circled a town on the map you are to go to that one place and you should find all that you need. There is a library there but you want to go underground. This will have all the resources that you should need. None of us have ever been there but you should be able to as you are not a member of Akatsuki. In your bag I have placed suitable payment for your entrance fee; please, do not waste any time. "

Konan pointed to a large tapestry behind Pain, which Sakura walked towards it. Konan nodded at her as she lifted it up revealing a strange silver transparent wall.

"Oh, and Sakura."

She turned hesitantly towards Pain.

"h,hai?"

"Sasori will die in a matter of days, please see to it that you work quickly."

"O, of course."

Sakura spun back around and walked calmly through the silver wall.

*****************

As soon as Sakura had left, a shape emerged from the shadows.

"I didn't expect her to volunteer like that, but that makes our job easier don't it, hn"

Pain looked up at Deidara.

"Yes, it does. Now, you know what must be done."

"hn, of course Pain-sama."

Deidara walked towards a tapestry next to the one Sakura had previously exited. He lifted it up but before he disappeared from view he cocked his head so he could slightly view Pain.

"After she heals him, will you allow her to join Akatsuki?"

A strong silence was heavy in the air. Deidara's chest felt heavy with anticipation.

"If she can heal him."

He smirked as he turned to leave.

"To her future then."

With that said, he walked shiftily out the door, running down the tunnels to his destination._ She will find a way to heal Sasori. When she does, I will make sure she stays in Akatsuki. Sakura, this is your new home._

*****************

As soon as she was out she let out a huff of anger. She charged forward practically running with steam coming out of her ears. _That jerk, saying that Sasori would die so bluntly. How can he not know that I was trying to avoid saying anything of that sort. Inconsiderate, cold, life-sucking, arrogant…._

"AH"

She let out a cry as she realized her foot had collided with a wall. It was then that she realized in her rage she had been walking blindly and had nearly just sprinted angrily off the edges of a cliff. Or was it a wall? Sakura looked at the space before her with a puzzled expression. Looking behind her it appeared she had come out of a dark hollowed out tunnel made of rock. She was in a giant cave. She smirked triumphantly as she realized she was right. The base was underground. In her rage she had somehow navigated through the tunnel which appeared to be pitch black. She laughed nervously. _That was a close call. I wonder how I even managed to get out of that thing. _She looked back in front of her. She reached out her hand but gasped with surprise as it was reflected by an invisible wall. She tried again and noticed as it blocked her movements it gave off a strong flash of red. She peered over the ledge as much as she could without disrupting the barrier to see what it was protecting. Her hands dropped limply to her side as she stared in wonder. Her body started to give small shakes.

"No way, there is no way. Can't be no no no…"

The object of her gaze popped as if daring her to question it. It was_ m_agma. She was in a volcano. She took a deep breath. _It is not a genjutsu so it must be true. But how, how can I be inside a volcano without bursting into flames? How can I breathe without suffocating? What if it were to erupt?_

Amidst all her questions her gaze fell on a strange statue of a bird. It looked golden and was placed next to an old ladder. She walked over to the statue and felt a chill run through her body. It was a foot taller than her. Its strong wings gave the appearance that it was almost ready to go into flight. However, the most curious of all was the ruby red gem it held in its beak. It was nearly identical, though much larger, to the one Sakura now wore in her hair. She touched it gently. _Is this bird keeping me safe through the power of this gem? _She smiled as she realized what was keeping her alive.

"Looks like atasuki has one hell of a security system; either be a member or burn to ash."

She started up the ladder with determination. She was going to save Sasori and he was going to be okay.

After what seemed like an hour of climbing up the ladder she emerged at the top of the volcano. She froze. She felt a warm breeze ruffle her hair and dance lightly around her. She took a deep long breath of fresh clean air. Her eyes started to water as she looked up her beautiful round firefly shining brightly down on her. The sunlight was sparkling. The tears started to pour down her cheek. Wasn't it still cold when she had been captured? Was it already spring? Summer? How long had she really been held captive? How long had she been suffocating with no blue sky or warm breeze. How long had it been since they started to look for her? Did they every look for her? Did they stop? Was she abandoned?

Her tears started to fall freely from her eyes as she realized how much of a mess her life was in. She had been preparing herself for this but it was impossible. She had still hoped that she would be found, that her village didn't just leave her, didn't just try to kill her. For a small moment, Sakura let herself fall apart underneath her beloved sun.

**What is this, Deidara, Deidara. Beautiful art should not be left alone. It will crack and turn yellow without care. This Art should be taken care of. It is lost. Why can't I take care of it Deidara. If my art really was eternal then I could have taken care of it. Don't cry. This Art should be cheerful, not full of gloom.**

She whipped her eyes as she willed her tears to stop. She was supposed to stop crying. It showed her weakness. That was not good. Sakura straightened up her clothes, wearing a little brown dress konan had provided for her after her refusal to wear the Atasuki attire.

"What are you doing, Sakura."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and shook her face a bit. She spoke in a gentle yet shaky voice.

"Sasori's going to die in a couple of days and you are wasting your time behaving like a child again."

**It is okay for you to cry. Crying is simply your way of expressing what is in your heart just as my puppets were once used for.**

She opened the sack given to her by Konan and pulled out a map. After noting the location of the town Konan had circled, she let her eyes wonder. She found herself looking at a familiar sight, Konaha, her home. For a moment she let herself miss it: the smiles, smells, taste. She let herself taste the small sense of homesickness. It was only for a moment, for she transformed it to anger. Konaha was her home, among many things, but it was also the place where she had nearly lost her life. She had nearly lost her life at the hands of konaha ANBU and they had pointed the blade at her. She shook her head. _Do not think of such things, not now. You have a mission to fulfill. _

She started off at a fast pace towards the village in order to reach it before nightfall. The money that she was given jingled in the pouch strapped to her leg. She placed her hand into the pouch Konan had given her and pulled out a small clay animal. She smiled, recognizing Deidara's craftsmanship. She looked curiously at them. They were the only thing in her bag and she could tell that they were only smoke bombs. However, Konan must have given them to her for a reason.

_That' s right. I don't need Konaha. If they want to get rid of me so bad then I will disappear. Later I will make them regret that decision. Right now that is the only thing that I can cling to but no matter what I will survive. I have made new friends. I don't know them that well but I think they are starting to trust me. If I do this I know they will fully trust me. Then we can truly become friends. Then I can start to make a new home. I said earlier that I would never join Akatsuki but now I think I will. Especially if Sasori is alive, then I will definitely take up Tobi and Konan's offer and become a member of Atasuki like HIdan said. If I am valuable to them, which I know my medical skills are and my strength, then maybe I can find out why Konaha wanted me dead. Maybe I can finally receive the answers to all my questions._

*****************

The search for Sakura should have been called off weeks ago, but Tsunade refused to give up. Sakura was her precious student and she wasn't going to accept that she just left. Her friends were also looking just as hard for her. However the more they looked the more she felt she was pushing her nose into something that she didn't want to find out.

She kept remembering what Naruto had told her. That Sakura was most likely the one to kill the ANBU but she chose not to believe him. There had been at least 15 ANBU killed that night but each once was unrecognizable. Their faces had been completely burned off; something that Sakura would not have been able to do without someone noticing. Nevertheless, they were destroyed from the inside which greatly suggested that Sakura could have struck them with her fist. There was also a lot of testimony of strange behavior from the girl during the last weeks that she was seen.

Either way Tsunade knew something wasn't adding up. She knew her Sakura and she wouldn't just leave the village unless someone forced her out. She wasn't entirely sure is Akatsuki had taken her but she wasn't sure if they didn't. The one thing she refused to believe was that Sakura had just walked out on Konaha. She wasn't going to stop looking even if it took years.

"Sakura, just wait a little longer please. We will find you."

*****************

Sakura came to a stop a little ways before the town entrance. She jumped down to the road and started traveling up to the town. She didn't want people to know that she was a ninja or she might run into trouble. As she stepped into the town, Sherryweather, she knew it marked a new beginning. Starting from today, she had new rules. From now on, she was playing with fire.

"Tsunade, I will show you just how far I have come."

*****************

When out of the volcano he formed his clay bird and took through the trees with his mind set on one destination, Konaha.

"Sasori, I will ensure that you have a future, a future where your art really is eternal."

* * *

_Why does Deidara need to go to Konaha? What happened with Sakura that has made her distrust her village this much? Why are Tsunade and Sakura's friends unaware whatever happened to Sakura? How will Sakura heal Sasori? You'll find out! ;) How was this chapter. Let me know if the characters are just too OC for you. I hope they aren't at all really. By the way anything in bold was Sasori's Thought!_


	10. New Moon

Its the 10th chapter! I actually didn't plan for the story to be this long but I wanted to make Sasori and Sakura's relationship realistic. I think this is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sakura was surprised to find that the town was no larger than half the size of a shopping mall. On one side there were small houses, which were made of mud and clay. On the other side were similar buildings, which seemed to be used as shops. There were what looked like a small grocery store, a small furniture store, a clothing store, a spice store, a store for random merchandise, and a small library. Each one had a small, wooden porch with 3 steps leading up to it.

She looked around in astonishment. _What could I possible be able to find here? Everything is so small. Konan what were you thinking? _She shook off her doubt and trudged off through the crowd. Despite the size of the city, it was fairly crowded. The narrow streets were filled with carts and stands selling all kinds of fruit, vegetables, candy, clothes, jewelry, and even ninja supplies.

Avid to come out of the crowd, she weaved her way around the people and ran up the small, wooden steps onto the porch of the library. The door was an arched wooded door which squeaked when she opened it. A small bell was heard when she walked in. The librarian looked up at Sakura and smiled. She was a woman of sixty-seven. She had her long, grey hair pulled into a bun which only seemed to emphasis her growing age.

"Is there anything I can help you find, dearie?"

Sakura was about to ask for medical books, books of dark arts, and forbidden techniques but thought better of it.

"No, thank you, ma'am; I'm only looking."

"Let me know if you change your mind dear."

Sakura smiled and nodded at her and then made her way over to one of the shelves.

_This doesn't look like it's going to take very long. There is hardly anything here! I bet I won't even find anything.  
_

Sakura was right. The Library was very small. It appeared to hold no more than two-hundred books of various sizes. As she scanned over most of the tittles, most of them even proved to be useless.

_Psychology of Plants, Beyond the Human Mind, Peace and Serenity, Understanding your Element, Palmistry: a Beginners Guild…What is all of this? Its all books that somehow relate to the occult! How is this ever going to help me! _

Sakura sighed as she moved on to the next book shelf.

_I must have just been in the wrong section. _

But, she wasn't. The whole library was full of books on the occult or spirituality. She sighed and put a hand over her face.

_I'm not getting anywhere. I don't have time to dwindle; Sasori is dying right now. Why did Konan send me here? There were plenty of other villages around. Why did she send me to this small, remote town?_

Sakura usually wouldn't get upset with the village she was in, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to go to Sasori's hometown, to see if she could figure out how he made himself a puppet, but that was more than five days away.

"You looked troubled, dearie. Are you sure that there isn't something that I can help you with."

Sakura looked up wearily and sighed.

"No, thank you. I'm just going to take my leave."

Sakura started towards the door. On her way out she heard the librarian call to her in a almost mocking tone.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Sakura spun around quickly and met her eye. She could have sworn that it held a small twinkle as the librarian raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. No, I didn't"

"Pity dear, but sometimes it is easier to find what we are looking for if we looked beyond what we expect, hm"

Sakura gazed at her for a moment before she shut the door. This bit of advise made no more sense to her than the reason for Konan sending her to the tinny town. She knew what she wanted, a way to heal Sasori. She started to walk down the porch when something fell out of her bag. It grazed her leg softly, which made her shiver. She looked between the steps for the item. It had fallen in-between the first and second step. Sakura would have left it alone, but Konan had given it to her. It might be important, and she was not about to tell Konan that she lost something.

She leaned down to pick it up. When she grasped the item, a strange look passed over her eyes. The ground felt hard, almost like wood. She kneeled down and felt around. Before long, her hand collided with a metal ring. She was about to pull it to the side when the librarian walked out of the library. The two locked eyes. Sakura shot up. A blush spread across her face.

"I, I, er, I was just ,um, picking up something I dropped."

Sakura held up the item she had dropped. It was a small glass cylinder with a scarlet feather inside. The librarian's eyes widened. A sly smile spread across her face and her eyes were twinkling all the more brighter.

"I trust you have just found where you need to go. I shall be waiting for you after dark. Please wait until then, my dear."

After she had locked the library, she disappeared into the crowd. Sakura stared curiously after her for a little while; then gazed down at the feather in her hand.

_Is this the payment Konan was talking about, a feather? I should come back to the trap door when it is dark. I wonder what that lady was talking about. She sure is strange! _

She put the feather back into her bag. Suddenly a giant rumble sounded out. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise and her face grew red.

_I'm Starved!! When was the last time I ate!_

She looked around, embarrassed, to see if anyone had heard her stomach talking to her. Sitting down on a nearby bench away from the crowd, she pulled out her bag and started rummaging though it. Her eyes lit up when she found a bag full of coins. She jumped up and punched her fist into the air.

"Yes! I won't be starving today! HA!"

She sat down quickly due to the funny looks she received from the people passing by. _Ug, why couldn't Deidara or Tobi come with me! It's kind of lonely. _She signed and pulled out at piece of paper that was in her bag. It read:

_Sakura, I need you to pick up some _

_things for me while your waiting! _

_Please get everything on the list!_

_1. Role of Black silk_

_2. Role of Red silk_

_3. Role of White silk_

_4. A farmers straw hat_

_5. A Name plate (with nothing on it)_

_Thanks, Konan_

Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand. Only Konan would have her go shopping when she was on such an important quest! Having nothing else to so, she made her was to the various shops and started to purchase the items, crying as her lunch money was slowly disappearing. After she had gotten all of the things on her list, she had just enough money for ramen. Then she sat on a bench and waited until nightfall.

o0o0o0o0o

As soon as it was dark Deidara entered the village. The only light was from the street lights which illuminated the road. Not even the moon was out to give away his presence. He started singing softly under his breath to break the silence:

_ "I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring"_ (Under the Rose by H.I.M.)

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She had fallen asleep on the bench.

_Ug, it's finally dark. The crowd is gone to. Now I'll go see where that trap door lead to and met that lady. I wonder if this is really going to help. _

She rose from the bench and started walking through the pitch black night to the library.

o0o0o0o0o

Deidara stopped when he arrived at Sakura's apartment. He took out a small key and put it into the door. It made a soft click.

_ "While the ice gives way under my feet"_

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

_ "And so I drown with the sun"_

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura stopped at the steps to the library. She crouched down on her knees and reached between the steps for the metal ring. After pulling on it seven times, it slid to the side, giving out a shattering squeak of protest. However, she could not find a way to enter without destroying the stairs. Foot steps came from behind her and then a voice.

"Now, now, now, lets not be too hasty, dearie"

Sakura stood up and spun around. The librarian was standing right behind her. She held out her hand as if wanting something.

"The feather, if you please."

Sakura quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the glass cylinder with the scarlet feather inside. She handed it to the women who took it gently. After admiring it through the glass, she put it into a pocket in her dress.

"My name is Cecilia Remzenya. It's a pleasure to met you Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened. _How Did she know my name?_

"It's best to not waist time. I believe your friend will be here in a short while."

Sakura looked at her confused but thought it was better not to ask. Cecilia leaned down by the steps and produced a key. She then proceeded to unlock something, not even Sakura could tell. After the click of the lock sounded, the steps appeared to fold up making it possible to enter the trap door. Sakura sat down near the hole and dangled her feet until they found the first step of a ladder. She looked up at Cecilia who was smiling at her.

"Your not coming down."

She shook her head slowly.

"No my dear, I am not. What you are looking for is in the phoenix. Good look, my dear. You have one hour until the stairs will lock you in. I do hope that we will meet again in the future."

After she had finished, she motioned for Sakura to travel down the trap door and turned away. Sakura watched her leave until she was out of sight. As if shocked, she plunged the rest of her body into the hole and traveled down the ladder.

o0o0o0o0o

Deidara walked across Sakura's dusty floors until he found her bedroom, all the while still softly singing.

_ "I've been burning in water and drowning in flame"_

He trudged to her dresser and started thrusting some of her clothes into a bag. He then took any books relation to ninjutsu, her piggie bank, and her ninja supplies and shoved that into his bag as well. He walked over to her nightstand and picked up the old photo of team 7. After staring at it for a while, he threw it on the grownd. The glass shattered.

_ "To prove you wrong and scare you away"_

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura quickly hopped off the ladder and started traveling down a dirt tunnel. It was small so she had to bend down while she walked to avoid hitting the ceiling. The hall was illuminated by strange red lights that seemed to swirl when she walked by. At the end of the hall was a rotting, wooden door. She opened it carefully for fear that it would fall apart when touched. Inside was a small library. She put the bag of things Konan had asked her to buy aside and gazed at the room. The walls were covered with old scrolls and books of all shapes and sizes. There were also jars and jars of dried herds, different colored liquids and small figurines. In the middle of the room, was a statue of a bird. It was identical to the one that had been inside the volcano only this one looked fiercer. Its wings were outstretched. Its beak was open as if giving a battle cry. Each feather seemed to be sharpened into a deadly point. Its eyes were made of the same stone which the other statue held in its mouth.

"What I'm looking for is in the phoenix?"

o0o0o0o0o

Deidara leaned down and picked up the picture of team 7 which he had thrown on the floor. He winced as some of the glass cut his finger. He started to bleed.

o0o0o0o0o

She walked up to the statue and circled it, looking for any type of opening.

_This is so stupid. How the hell is a statue going to save Sasori? I should be looking at these books, not a statue!_

Despite her thoughts, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was looking in the right place. She ran her hands along the statue, looking for a secret compartment. She winced as the sharp feather-like scales cut her hand. She stated to bleed.

o0o0o0o0o

After putting the picture in his ninja bag, Deidara walked into the kitchen and started pulling out oil and cleaning chemicals, which he pilled up on the counter.

_ "I admit my defeat and want back home"_

Once he had gotten every thing he needed, he opened the oil and started pouring it all over the kitchen and hallways. He splashed it over the furniture and then opened the cleaning supplies and emptied them all over the house. Not a single drop fell on his clothes.

_ "In your heart under the rose"_

o0o0o0o0o

She checked the bird's beak for an item. As soon her blood touched it she heard a soft click. Her head turned towards the noise which came from the back of the bird.

o0o0o0o0o

After Deidara was satisfied, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box.

_ "I open my eyes with a sigh of relief"_

o0o0o0o0o

She looked underneath the tail and found that a small ring had popped out. She pulled it out of the statue. It was a rectangular stone box.

o0o0o0o0o

Deidara opened it to reveal seven matches. He walked to the door, with the bag he had filled of Sakura's thing swung over his shoulder and the matches.

_ "As the warmth of summer's sunlight dances around me"_

Opening the door, he stepped outside. Without closing the door, he stood facing the hallway. It was all too easy.

_ "And I see you with dead leaves in your hands"_

o0o0o0o0o

The first thing that she pulled out of the box was a scroll. The next thing that fell out was two smaller rectangular, velvet boxes. She opened the scroll and read the inscription.

_As time goes on life stretches on_

_Your age is long your blood is old_

_the black nights love will kiss your song_

_your light will fade your smile will cold_

-

_but tho your own will be your death_

_the weakness in your soul shall test_

_I give the fire of thine own breath_

_That with it thee might cheat thou rest_

In too much of a hurry to contemplate the meaning, Sakura opened onw of the velvet boxes and found a large glass cylinder, similar to the one the feather was contained in. However it was completely filled with a red liquid. Sakura almost dropped it when she realized that it was blood.

o0o0o0o0o

Deidara pulled out a match from the box and struck it against the side of the box. A small flame flickered in his hand.

_ "I've been burning in water and drowning in flame"_

He let go of the match and ,as soon as it hit the floor, shut the door. The inside of the house shot up in flames. He took the picture of team seven out of his bag and threw it into the air

_ "To prove you wrong and scare you away"_

With a flick of his wrist he flung a kuni at the picture. It tore through the picture and attached it to a large wooden pole a little ways from Sakura's house. The kuni was directly on naruto's face.

_ "I admit my defeat and want back home"_

Not wasting anytime he ran into the woods and formed his clay bird. Flying off into the dark, he could see the growing fire of Sakura's house in the corner of his eye and the cry of the townspeople running to put out the flames.

_ "In your heart under the rose"_

o0o0o0o0o

Sakura's thoughts were racing.

_A phoenix: a bird that dies and then is resurrected by ashes. It symbolizes rebirth. How is this going to help Sasori? Is this blood from the bird_? _I must need to use this to save Sasori. What if I were to do a blood transplant? No, that wouldn't make any sense. He still wouldn't have a body. How did that Ceila know this was here? Does she know of Sasori? Maybe she was trying to distract me so that I can't find the cure. Is this blood the cure? Can it heal any illness? Wait, don't I just have an hour? I need to leave._

Sakura turned to leave but stopped. She still hadn't found a way to help Sasori. All she knew was that the blood was the key, but if she could just look at the books. She started to look over the titles when she heard another click. It was far away but clear. The stairs were closing. She snatched her things and shoved the two velvet boxes with the scroll back into the stone case. Raceing through the halls, Sakura scrambled up the ladder and squeezed through the closing stairs by a hairs width.

The wind whirled around her, hair whipping her face. She wasn't sure if the blood belonged to someone or not but she wasn't going to find out. The road seemed narrower then before as she ran. Her heart was racing, but it was her own fear of being caught that made her blood pump. As she ran she couldn't help but suppress a laugh that was waiting to bubble to the surface. She had missed the rush of adrenaline and it was too sweet of a taste. She hurried out of the village but had to travel on the ground, from the weight of the stone box.

After she was no longer in sight of the village, a large clay bird landed in font of her, blocking her path. Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Get on, hm"

Deidara was onto of the bird. He looked worn, but had his arms outstretched to help her on. Instead of giving him her hand, she thrusted the stone box into Deidara's hand.

"Omf"

He gave her a quick glare but dug the box into the clay for protection. Sakura hoisted herself onto the bird and grabbed on to Deidara's coat, which earned her another glare. As soon as she was on, the bird took off. It was so much nicer traveling by air then on foot. The sky was almost pitch black from the absence of the moon. She let out a sigh as her breathing cooled down.

Sakura was surprised Deidara wasn't asking her if she had found a way to help Sasori or not. She had expected him to ask right away.

_Perhaps he is giving me time to organize my thoughts. I wonder if he knows anything about how Sasori became a puppet. Maybe if we transmute the blood of the phoenix into Sasori's heart it will give him strength to fight. Phoenix blood has healing properties so maybe it will do something. However, he still wouldn't have a body. The poem odiously means the blood is a way to cheat death but it he doesn't have a body…_

Suddenly, it hit her like a brick.

"Deidara"

"hm"

"Does Sasori have another puppet for himself?"

Deidara turned abruptly and looked at her.

"Yes, he had a lot of them, hm. Why?"

Sakura smirked.

"Were going to need it."

Deidara looked at her curiously but simply nodded. Sakura couldn't help but smile. _Looks like he trusts me._

Still feeling anxious about the possibility of it failing she tried to make herself more comfortable as they soared through the air. She set the bag of fabric next to her. Another bag sat next to Deidara, which she looked at curiously.

"What is in the bag?"

Deidara turned to her and gave her a friendly smirk.

"Something that you're going to like, hm."

"HM! What is it! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Nope, you'll see. Its for you tho, hm."

Sakura looked at him skeptically and eyed the bag wondering what it could possibly be. She considered just snaching it, but decided against it.

She let out a huge sigh. The anxiety started to fill her like a plague as they landed and traveled down the ladder into the volcano. Deidara was carrying the box and Sakura was carrying the two bags. Her eye's locked onto the stone eye's of the phoenix, the female. As they walked through the dark corridors to Akatsuki's main base her growing dread left only one question. Would she really be able to restore Sasori?

* * *

Song was Under the rose by H.I.M.

If Deidara was a little creepy, I was trying to bring out his crazy, villian side! XD I think Sakura was a little out of character but hopefuly not too much!

This is my fave chappie so far! I'm getting into poetry so the poem was realy fun to write. Please Review! Anything you didn't like? Want to see? Side pairings? *hint hint* XD


	11. Out from the Ashes

Yay! The eleventh chappie is up! It's summer vacation so hopefully the story will be finished by the end of summer break. Not making a promise but thats my plan ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

In a dark room, the smell of chemicals overpowered the air. The only light emanated from a glass cylinder which glowed a soft lavender.

**Is she on her way? I feel so tired. I do not want to die believing a lie. I do not want to die waiting. **

As the pair descended further into the dark, musky corridors of the volcano, the weight of the two bags she was carrying became heavier with each step she took. The feeling of dread started to suffocate Sakura like a viper slowly strangling its prey. It was not the thought of failing that was particularly horrifying to her. The real problem was her lack of an organized plan. Sakura brushed her thoughts of failure aside as she struggled to put together a sufficient plan. She knew she would need a puppet body for Sasori. She also needed to transmit the Phoenix blood into Sasori though a central artery and heal any injuries with her chakra. Then, Sasori should be able to enter his puppet body, make whatever poison it was that helped him stay alive, and recover.

But, there was another thing she couldn't get off her mind. As she traveled down the cold stone tunnels, she could not help but wonder. What happens when Sasori is healed? She had killed him in the first place. She also had to consider that the only reason she felt any attraction towards Ataksuki was the effects of Stockholm syndrome. After all, solitary confinement for what seemed a week would take a toll on anyone. At long last, she decided it was best to just focused on healing Sasori.

Unknown to her, Deidara had finally stopped at the front entrance of the base. Completely absorbed in her thoughts, Sakura smashed directly into Deidara. She waited for him to remark about her clumsiness but she doubted that he even noticed she had run into him. He simply turned to make sure she was behind him and then walked through the silver tapestry, which blocked the entrance to the base. The fabric fluttered heavily and then swung slowly back and forth about a half inch.

She was shaking slightly as she stared at the tapestry. The bags hung loosely at her side. The gravity of what she was about to do had finally sunk in after the long walk to the base. Her feet felt heavy as if they were made of solid stone that was embedded in the earth after staying in the same spot for so long. She felt the need to fall but her pride would never allow that. So, she stood thinking. Her face looked tight and her eyebrows each pointed downward slightly. She knew she had vowed to save Sasori but even if she did that could mean the end of many innocent lives.

She had become a medical ninja so that she could help people who are hurt. Sasori was a man who created injuries and pain for a selfish purpose. He also wanted to carry out Pain's plan. Although she was starting to hold the members of Akatsuki close and hate Konaha, she could not watch or even take part in the battle, which would cause her hometown to fall to ruins for a new era. A large majority of the population were children or young people, who had yet to discover their place in the world. She could not take that opportunity away from them.

_But you promised him; you promised him that you would help him. Does that not mean anything to you?_

She tightened her brows harder. No, it did matter to her that she had promised him she would save him. She had found a cure instead of returning home but it was hard for her to sacrifice her village for someone she knew would hate her after she revived him. After all, she had killed Sasori.

She felt a warm soft pressure on her shoulder and looked up at Deidara. His eyes were slightly tightened as he looked at her with concern. He did not speak but at that moment the warmth of his hand made up her mind. Instead of saying something he showed his emotions by actions, unlike Naruto. She smiled weakly as he nodded at her. She nodded back and the two stepped through the tapestry together. Sakura made her way to the infirmary as she spoke.

"I need an old puppet body of Sasori`s and I also need a syringe."

"Hm"

"Can you take these bags with you and I will take the stone box? I'm going to need it."

"Hm"

They swapped the bags and the stone box. Then, Deidara left to retrieve the items for Sakura. She wrapped her arms around the stone box to make it easier to carry. She arrived at the infirmary and set the box down on a small silver table. She started to move things to the side in order to make room for the procedure she was about to perform. Kisame and Itachi entered and started moving everything up against the walls. She turned to the small, round and silver table with Sasori`s heart on it and moved it to the center of the room.

"Move this over here"

She commanded, pointing to one of the beds.

"And I'm going to need that."

Kisame moved the small table with the box over to where she pointed. Deidara entered into the room carrying a puppet replica of Sasori. Konan entered with the syringe. Sakura realized that her lungs had tightened and let out a breath of air she did not realize she was holding.

"Put the body on that table right there."

_This would probably work better if we had a real body. _Sakura shook the thought angrily from her head. That would be sacrificing one life for another. She would never sink that low.

She opened one of the medical cabinets and took out rubbing alcohol, which was all she could find. The room was filled with the members of Akatsuki now who watched curiously as she opened the ancient stone chest and held one of the two tubes of blood in her hand.

"I'm going to have to ask that everyone but Konan steps out of the room."

They nodded and left the room, congregating in the hall outside of the room. Konan and Sakura locked eyes.

"We need to sterilize the environment as much as possible so I'm going to clean the syringe and the tube. Clean your hands and arms with the alcohol and the cylinder Sasori is in."

They worked quickly for the sake of Sasori yet, carefully to make sure everything was clean. Sakura placed the box on the left side of the room and continued to sterilize the small metal table. She placed the tube on it and moved the cylinder next to the table. She then cleaned her hands one last time.

She closed her eyes briefly. She was a little worried about the cleanliness of the phoenix blood. Scientifically it should contain millions of harmful bacteria by now that would kill Sasori. She also wondered if using a syringe as opposed to Intravenous therapy would affect the outcome but she had no choice. Sasori was a special case.

Her eyes opened and her hands reached towards the cylinder. The lid opened and some of the purple liquid dripped around the sides of the cylinder. She placed her hand into the liquid and winced as it stung her hands a little. There had been no latex glove for them to use. She held his heart in her hands and placed it on the table before her. She could feel it throb on her fingers. Konan had opened the tube of blood and filled the syringe. Half of the blood remained in the tube. She handed it to Sakura as she held out her hand. Sakura's hand moved smoothly as she punctured a purple tentacle and ejected the blood into Sasori's heart. She handed the syringe back to Konan.

"More."

Konan started to fill the syringe with the remaining phoenix blood. Sakura put her hands over the heart, after performing the appropriate jesters, and started to work her healing chakra in Sasori's wounds. The room now glowed a soft blue as she worked. Konan whipped Sakura's forehead with a white towel as she started to sweat from the intensity of her job. Sakura backed out her chakra slowly and held her hand out to Konan.

"Syringe."

She took it and carefully ejected it into another purple tentacle. She then put her hands above the heart once more as she surged her chakra through him. Konan watched in amazement as Sasori's heart started to take its familiar shape. _It's working! _She thought.

Sakura however started to furrow her brow. It was not working the way she thought it would. Her chakra healed the large cuts around his heart but in the end it seemed to dress the heart for death. Her light became more intense as she desperately tried to restore Sasori's heart. The heart remained still like a stone under her finger. It made no movement since it had been removed from the machine which was keeping it alive. Konan shielded her eyes as the light from Sakura`s chakra engulfed the room.

Sakura bit her tongue in her frustration and struggle in attempt to bring Sasori back to life. The chakra from her hands started to backlash at her as she could feel her consciousness slipping. Blood started to trickle down her arms. She would have to stop the procedure soon, but she could not give up. Noticing her blood which was now flowing freely down her arm, she stopped her chakra abruptly and moved to clean her arms before restarting the procedure. However, blood from her mouth fell onto Sasori's heart. _Crap! I bit my tongue harder than I thought! _In less than a second, the blood was absorbed by the heart. Konan looked at her in anticipation. Her eyes grew wide as she held in a breath.

Sakura stared for a minute in curious amazement. Without thinking, she snatched up the syringe and used it to open up one of the small cuts on her arm. The blood started to flow down from her arm and onto Sasori's heart. Konan looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

White dots started appearing in Sakura's vision. The floor seemed unstable as her body shook and struggled to stay upright. Most of her blood seemed to drop onto her clothes or the floor as she swayed in attempt to drop the blood on Sasori. The white dots were everywhere. Konan moved forward and grasped Sakura's arm. She moved it over Sasori and watched in morbid fascination as the heart started to move slightly, absorbing blood from Sakura like a dry sponge. Sakura's body became limp against Konan's body. Her head rolled back against her shoulder as Konan kept her in place. The tentacles on Sasori's heart started to move erratically as flames engulfed the heart. Konan quickly moved Sakura's hand away from the heart so that it would not burn. The flames died quickly. A smirk spread slowly across Konan's face as the heart rose off the table and moved across the air, placing itself within the hole in the middle of the puppet's chest. Konan placed Sakura on the floor leaning against the silver table in a sitting position. She watched as the fingers to the puppet twitched ever so slightly. Then the toes twitched, the arm, the leg, until finally the puppet's head turned towards her and the wooden eye's opened.

"Sasori, Welcome back."

He sat up slowly. His thoughts were slurred and white dots clouded his vision. _Sakura? _He looked up at Konan and proceeded to scowl at her.

"She made me wait long enough."

She raised an eyebrow at him, the smirk still evidently on her face. _She? He must mean we. _

"Well we did have trouble finding someone to heal you. Lucky for you, your killer just decided to volunteer."

Sasori turned his attention to the pink haired woman on the floor. _She kept her promise. Why? _He hopped off the bed and walked over to her.

"What do we plan to do with her now?"

Konan shrugged.

"Her task is done. I believe you may do what you wish. If you decide to let her live then it would be useful to keep her with us as a medical ninja."

She looked at him. Her mind void of thoughts as he swooped Sakura up into his arms and placed her on the bed he had occupied previously. He stared at the motionless ninja. Her soft delicate face was speckled with her blood. Her hair formed wet clumps from sweat and her arm was covered in wet and dried blood. The cut itself looked grotesque.

_She looks like she is broken. Why did she do this for me? _

His hand reached out and moved his finger along her cut. He pulled back his arm realizing that he had just caused her to bleed more.

_She is not made of wood. How do you fix something that is this delicate? Can it be fixed?_

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He spun around and eyed Konan sharply. He looked at his chest expecting a kuni or his purple blood to be there but it was just his wooden body.

"Are you certain that she has revived me completely?"

Konan looked at Sasori curiously.

"I believe that she has. Why? What is it?"

He looked at Konan then back at Sakura.

"I think," he hesitated. "I am in pain."

Her eyes widened.

"What? But is not your body crafted so you shall feel no pain? You have no nerves."

"It is."

His eyes remained wide and empty staring at Sakura as he felt an ache in his chest.

_What is this that I am feeling? Is this really just pain? _

He looked down at the blood now on his fingers.

The door opened as Deidara finally entered the room, followed by Kisame and Itachi. The rest of Akatsuki remained outside the room. Deidara's eyes rested on Sasori. His eyes twinkled. His friend returned.

"Make sure you make your become a better artist, hm. Isn't your art suppose to be eternal, hm."

Sasori gave him a nod then Deidara directed his attention to the pink ninja on the bed.

"Sakura!"

He rushed forward and started to clean her arm with the remainder of the rubbing alcohol he found on the silver table. He worked meticulously while bandaging her arm and fingers. Sasori watched him as Kisame and Itachi came into the room.

"So your back, eh?"

Kisame gave Sasori a nudge.

"Yes"

Itachi nodded to the other members in the hall who each let out a breath of anticipation. Most of them just wanted a glance of Sasori to make sure that he was fine before going about their duties. They were respecting his reserved feelings, knowing that he would definitely not appreciate a grand welcome back party. Some exchanges a few words with him before returning. Soon Deidara, Sasori and an unconscious Sakura were the only ones left in the room. Sasori continued to watch Deidara take care of Sakura. It seemed to cause him less pain if he could see her being taken care of. Although, he could not fathom why. When Deidara was finished, he looked up at Sasori.

"Did you cut her arm?"

"No, she cut it herself."

Deidara's eyebrows moved in confusion.

"Why, hm?"

Sasori was still staring at Sakura.

"It sealed the jutsu she preformed. Did you fix her?"

Deidara looked at him curiously. _He is acting strange. Well he did just die…_

"Hm, she will be fine."

He continued to stare at Sasori in silent thought.

"I heard Konan say that you could do what you wanted to her. I thought you would have wanted to make her into a new puppet, hm."

It had never occurred to Sasori to make her into a puppet. He had been able to still think somehow when he was just a heart and had enjoyed listening to Sakura's account of her day. Thinking about it now, he felt that if he were to make her into a puppet she would lose something beautiful, something that could never be replaced or returned. He recognized her as a different type of art that expressed so much more than his puppets. He felt drawn to this art and instead of wanting to destroy it, he wanted to know more about it.

"No, I want to know more about her art."

"Now, what the heck is that suppose to mean?"

Sasori just sent him an impatient glare and picked Sakura up from the bed. Deidara froze.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make her a puppet, hm."

"I am taking her to her room."

He left the room leaving a stunted Deidara. Walking through the halls felt strange after he had been so close to dying. It was even weirder to be holding the cause for both his death and revival. He knew where Sakura's room was judging from the description she had given him countless times when explaining her day to him. He pushed open her door and walked over to the bed. He laid her down gently and placed her head on her pillow. He walked out of the room briskly and reentered the infirmary. Locating the stone box with the second tube of phoenix blood, he lifted the box and carried it to his room. He placed the box on his work table and noted the location of the items in his room. Everything was where he had left it. He opened a hatch on the floor and took out some wood in order to make a new puppet. He stopped as his eyes caught sight of something that was not how he had left it. His old, cedar chest that he kept underneath his coffee table had been moved. He trudged over to examine who might have been though his things and noticed that his light rose photo album was not inside the chest but was on the coffee table next to it. He picked it up and his eyes caught sight of a pink hair on the cover of the album.

* * *

So what did you think? Happy that Sasori is back? ;) I dont think this was one of my better chapters but oh well... Please review! ^-^


	12. Gateway to the past

Wow is anyone even still reading this? I actually had this part of the chapter for a while (because it was going to be a really long chapter) but i figured i should just post it because updating has been so slow for this story...So i changed my chapter plans and here you go :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Blurry colors danced in bright hues of pink and white. A fuzzy tan shaped blocked out all the light and colors for a fraction of a second.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly in the morning to find her vision slightly skewed. Rubbing her eyes helped shift her eyesight back to normal as her twenty-twenty vision returned. She raised her left hand up to her mouth to suppress a yawn and winced as the movement caused a fiery stinging sensation. Looking down, she noticed her whole forearm was wrapped in white gauze. She wondered who had patched up her arm and decided it was most likely Konan. She seemed to have the tender touch of Akatsuki.

Sweat started to creep onto her brow, so Sakura flung the covers off her body. Swinging her torso around so that her feet lightly graced the floor, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. How early was it? She wasn't quite sure. She needed a clock. To be honest, she had not know the time of day since she last left Konoha. During her travel to Sherryweather she had not slept at all but she had emerged from the base during sunlight so she hoped she was still diurnal like the rest of the human population. She did not like the idea that she was actually waking up at 9pm and ending her day at 7 or 11am. Frowning at the thought, she gave herself a slight push and bounced off the bed onto her feet.

Her mind was blank from just waking up as she walked across the cold floor and into the bathroom. Shedding her clothes and the gauze, she turned on the shower and waited for it to become tepid. While waiting, she started to examine the cut on her forearm. It looked a lot deeper than she thought and more grotesque. _What kind of state was I in when I made this? It looks like someone was trying to carve into my skin. What was I thinking? _She remembered her blood falling from her tongue and landing on Sasori's heart. It soaked it up like a dry sponge and then the rest was a blur. She knew she had cut her arm and started pouring her blood onto Sasori but when she thought it over that was insane. The blood was probably not even absorbed by the heart. She most likely just could not see the drop anymore when it dispersed with the fluids still on Sasori's Heart. After that she couldn't remember much. White dots appeared in her vision and she remembered the feeling of pain and arms biting in on her flesh. Then nothing.

She stepped softly in the shower, letting the water cascade though her hair and down her back. She started to work her hands through her hair to make sure it was completely drenched. Her chest felt tight as she thought of the events of the previous day, especially when the most important question entered her mind. Her hands froze. Her left hand grasped a fistful of pink hair from the back of her head and the right slowly lowered to her mouth. _Is Sasori okay? Did the procedure work? _The answer seemed clear after reflecting on her rash actions. No, it did not work. She wondered if she was crying but the warm water made it hard to tell. She did not quite fully believe that he was dead but she was not going to believe that he was revived either. She closed her eyes but this time she knew she was crying.

It did not make since to cry. She did not know this person. He had never spoken to her. She had spoken to him on many occasions but that did not mean that they had ever interacted. She had simply felt that out of all the people in Akatsuki she could talk to him and he would listen. Not only listen but care, care and try to think of solutions for problems with her, laugh, and listen to her girl rants that she needed to have. Still she knew he probably never heard anything and if he did ever listened not cared. She also knew that if he could even think, he would be plotting her death or completely unaware of what was going on around him and thus never knowing that she was even there.

Still, she was sad. She had lost a companion. The logic of this made no sense but she could not argue with the aching pressure in her chest and the water flowing from her eyes.

What did she feel towards this man whom she had never met other than in battle and then when he was in a coma-like state? She should feel nothing. But feelings for others are never a voluntary choice. They happen, nothing more and nothing less.

Unable to conjure the energy to wash herself, she stepped out of the shower shaking slightly from her emotioal outburst and reached for her towel. She went through the motions of drying herself and wrapped the towel around her. She took care not to open her cut again. Everything moved as if someone had slowed time. It was a strange feeling. She felt in a trance.

"Come on Sakura! What's wrong with you?"

She should her head in disbelief laughing slightly.

"I've already killed him before what does it matter the second time. Besides I probably only talked to him as an owner talks to a dog or a child to a stuffed animal. I'll be just fine in a couple of minutes and I'll have forgotten all about him. Gosh, I don't even know what he is like how can I actually be crying for him! Ridiculous!"

She walked into her bedroom and threw the towel on the bed. She sighed with exasperation when she realized that her clothes were nowhere to be seen. She might have blushed at the thought that she had been changed into her pajamas but her current state of mind made her oblivious to that fact.

Looking around in an attempt discover the mystery of her missing clothes, Her eyes settles on black fabric adorned with the traditional red clouds of Akatsuki. Hesitating, she lifted the garment up and watched as a long black coat traditional to Akatsuki unfolded. Her mind wandered back to the list of supplies that konan had requested her to gather at the village.

A pounding started in her head as her heart pumped furiously in response to her excitement and fear. Bringing Sasori back to life officially made her an accomplice in ataksuki's overall plan. She could now classify as a traitor and ex-ninja of konaha. This information excited her. They had turned their back on her and now it was time to return the favor. She could still recall that night were everything had fallen to pieces. And the worst thing was that she should have seen it coming.

* * *

"ugh, another mission to An no Kuni."

Sakura sighed heavily and leaned over the railing to her balcony. Her eyes drooped at the thought of returning there.

"the country of red bean jam, huh"

She had already gone to the village several times, mostly for medical business. Each time she came it hurt her so bad she never wanted to leave.

Little is know about the country among common people. Sakura hardly knew anything about it as well until Tsunade assigned the mission to her. The country was destitute and damned. A poor country from the beginning, whatever profit it had made was from its red beans and cows. The majority of the population was impoverished and the only civilians above the poverty line were the owners of the bean plants and cow farms.

The country had recently been struck with pneumonic plague. With very few medical ninjas of their own and little money the village was forced to first endure the hardships. Once a red bean noble had been infected, Sakura received her first mission to An no Kuni. The husband of the women infected had heard of Tsunade's healing abilities and requested help immediately. As Tsunade was busy with Konaha, she sent Sakura in her place warning her to circulate her Chakra in a way to keep out infections so she would not catch the disease. By the time Sakura arrived, the woman was already dead.

Sakura was payed for coming and stayed one night. She spent the money entirely on food and clothing for the people there, unable to be placed in the middle of such a place and leave them empty handed. She still had plenty of money at home, and there were always more missions to come.

She returned with the intention of speaking to Tsunade on behalf of the village to establish trade relations for their milk, meat and beans. However, as soon as she returned Tsunade gave her another mission to the village. She might have demanded Tsunade's attention, but the prospect of returning to help seemed to quell any notion of the idea. Thus, without a chance to speak, she packed her things, removed money from the bank and continued the long journey to An no Kuni. She was to report to a ninja named Sora.

The village was closed down. Konaha, Suna, Grass, Rain and Waterfall ninja's were surrounding the boarder, creating a chakra field that purified the air from the village. Filled with shock, she quickly located Sora and gave her the mission report.

"Thanks gosh! So your Sakura, huh?"

Sora was a Konaha ninja with sky blue hair trailing down to her shoulders and a plump yet fit figure.

"Sora-san, what is going on?"

"There has been an outbreak of pneumonic plague in this village and we are trying to contain the virus by making sure it does not spread to the other villages.

* * *

_No, no. Dont think about that now. It will only fuel the anger. the hatred. the disgrace. __I will not let that haunt my mind at this moment. Not when Sasori is gone. Just another failure. __ Something else. Something stronger... _

* * *

"You are not happy with me Sakura. You never laugh and when you do it sounds hollow. it just isn't the same. You've changed Sakura."

Sakura was staring at Naruto in shock.

"I know you would never go out with me if you did not love me but lately I've been thinking maybe you were just lonely. Kakashi's death hit us both pretty hard and I'm not sure if that is what has been bothering you but whatever it is, it effects our relationship too much."

_He thought she was upset about kakashi's death? Yes she had been, they both had been, but that was so long ago. They got over it together. And lonely? Why would she be lonely? She had all her friends, Tsunade, Naruto. How could she be lonely? He did not know her at all!_

"Sakura, I'm not going to do this anymore."

Sakura felt tears start to form on her eyes. She could not believe that this was happening. How could Naruto, the one who has loved her since day one, no longer care for her?

"you—you don't love me anymore?"

Her voice came out a strangled whisper. It threw Naruto into such a pain that he almost took back everything he said to her to tell her it was wrong but he couldn't. He cared for Sakura very much but he could never lie to her. And somehow he knew, that she could never love him as much as he had wished, the way he wished.

"It just isn't the same."

"You don't love me anymore! Why?"

"Sakura…"

"No! you tell me why! Is it because I'm not strong enough?"

"No!"

"what I don't fawn over you like hinata does?"

"What?"

"Everyone knows she obsesses over you!"

"NO! look sakura…"

Naruto took her by the shoulders and she looked up at him. She was shaking slightly as tears streamed down her face. Naruto tensely swallowed.

"Sakura"

He said softly.

"I don't know what is going on in your life but you haven't opened up to me. You get depressed like you use to about Sasuke and I don't know what to do about it. You ignore me when I try to get you to talk and never trust me to just listen to you. I cannot be with you if you do not trust me. Love can hardly exist without trust."

Sakura gave another sob and could not help thinking that Naruto was uncharacteristically insightful and serious about something for once. It was unbecoming of him.

"I can never make you smile or laugh anymore. I can never make you happy and you make me miserable trying to figure out what I can do to help you. You aren't happy for some reason. Like something is missing from your life. I thought that I could fill that gap but it's still there and your still searching for it whatever it is."

_What happened to your fiery determination Naruto, hu? Friends to the end? So you just don't want to put up with me? Won't open up to you? How could I? The pain it would cause would break your dreams. Don't you see that?  
_

"I still care for you but…"

Sakura shoved his hands off of her and looked at him, eyes now blazing with anger.

"oh I see. You dated me for about a week and then decided that i wasn't enough fun for you"

"What?"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not happy and jumping around the place like Lee is or always excited and talking my tough off like Ino does. Maybe I've just been having a bad week, huh?"

_Don't trust him, depressed, not make me happy, I just didn't live up to his expectations. I'm perfectly happy! Looking for something, what the heck is he talking about! _

"It isn't just the week we were going out. You get this look like your looking for someone. I just thought that when we got together that it would go away but…"

"No, no. What really happened was you spent so much time fantasizing about me as your girlfriend, so much time thinking about what we would do together and how I would act that now that you have me there is no way in hell I could ever come close to the girl that you created in your dreams. The Sakura you were in love with never existed and I was just the victim of your sick fantasy!"

"SAKURA! You know that is not true! I loved you with—"

"Bull Shit! So after one week of being with me you decide that you have had enough? You have filled your hearts desire and no longer—"

"You've changed. I never knew tha—"

"HA! I've changed! Open your eyes! If you thi—"

" see! Anger is the only thing I can ever make you feel! Do you even feel anything else?"

"Stop it Naruto! how can you be so cruel! I'm sorry I'm not living up to your crazy expectations but this is the best I can do and if you think ye—"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

Silence descended upon them. The words spoken has an instant effect. Their faces burned and heat rolled off their bodies in waves. Both were covered in sweat from the argument. Sakura nodded shakily and then shoke her head at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide at the realization he just voiced. He had never meant to get into a fight, and he never wanted to say that to her. They stood panting in silence until Sakura spun around and left. Naruto ran a hand threw his hair in exasperation. He had to speak with her but maybe after she had calmed down a bit. He sighed and went home to prepare for Hinata's birthday party.

Sakura found a tree to sit in and sat down and let the tears leak from her eyes but wiped away every one that threatened to fall from her face. _How could he? Looking for something? Naruto how could you! I don't understand! How could you! _

It was late when Sakura finally decided to go to Hinata's party. She knew Naruto would be there but maybe she could use this chance to show him that she was happy with him. If not, then at least it was a distraction from her thoughts.

She stopped at a local store on the way and picked up a medic kit for Hinata to keep with her during missions. He threw it in a party bag. Her eyes lingered down the produce isle until she tore her eyes away and trotted off to the party.

* * *

_Can't i think of a damn happy memory? __I don't want to dwell on that either! Damn it! _

Without thinking, she snatched up the clothes and put it on. It was better than nothing and Konan had made it for her.

She noticed the raw cut on her arm had started to bleed slightly from all the contact, even if she had only touched it lightly. The cut made her thoughts started to waver towards Sasori and her failure. She tried to obliterate them with an enthusiastic tone exclaiming," Alright! I'll find something to wrap my arm in, snag some food and then maybe go find Deid…oh" Her voice softened as she thought of him.

_What are you feeling right now Deidara? Are you angry that I couldn't save him? _

Almost as if on cue, Deidara bounced into the room noisily. A box of medical supplies was in his left hand, a giant bag from when he had picked her up after she had gotten the phoenix blood in his right hand, and a tray of food with water balanced on his head. Sakura stared at him, not quite knowing what to think of the spectacle before her. He had not noticed her, for he set the bag down and then placed the food in his right hand all so quietly she would have to be watching him to know that he was in the room. He spun towards her bed and then his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh, hm. You're up."

He looked at her with a slight smirk as he walked to her bedside table and placed the food down on it. He placed the medical kit on the bed and looked at her, waiting. She blinked a few times as if to test her sanity. It was not Deidara's actions but simply the manner of which he went about them that had her doubt herself. She eyed him strangely before going over to the bed and sitting down. Deidara snatched up her hand and started to clean her wound. He was talking, but she was not really listening. As he was doing so it occurred to her that she could simply heal herself with her chakra.

"Stop for a second"

He looked at her in annoyance that his work was interrupted. She ignored this as she put her hand over the wound and willed the chakra to heal her arm. She could feel it gather at her fingertips but suddenly she started to see spots. The chakra disappeared from her hand. She frowned at the result yet leaned back slightly, weary from the strength it had taken out of her.

"Oh" Deidara said as he realized what she had just tried to do.

"The Jutsu drained all your chakra. It is going to take a while before you will recover, hm."

Sakura growled in frustration. She did not like being weak. She wanted to cry in vexation but stopped herself. There was no point in letting her anger out on Deidara. She let out a sign of defeat. The fight was knocked out of her; she had failed him.

"Deidara…about Sasori…"

Deidara's left lips started to curl up in protest as he struggled to keep him face muscles limp.

"You really are something, hm."

Sakura held her breath.

"hm, those clothes, they suit you."

Deidara tossed a metal plack into her lap. She looked at it with shock. It was identical to the other name plates the Akatsuki members had on their doors but the golden plate had her name engraved in delicate cursive.

"Congratulation, you are an official member of Akatsuki, hm."

Sakura stared at him in shock.

"Wait! But Sasori is…"

"Perfectly healed"

"De…What!"

"Perfectly healed. You did it. You fixed the broken art work hm. Sasori is back."

Sakura's heart started to pound in her chest. She looked straight into Deidaras eyes and knew from the sparkle they held there that he was telling the truth. _He is alive. I did it. I actually did it, somehow. I kept my promise. What is he like now that he is back? Does he remember anything? Does he hate me? What if he uses everything I ever said to him to hate me? Will he turn me into a puppet now that he is back? He said he wanted to. Was it the blood that did it? I bet he hates me. _Her slightly gloomy thoughts were interrupted by her inner fiery determination and strength. _But if he thinks I will just go down without a fight he has another thing coming. I didn't bring him back just for him to kill me. Hell no! Damn i killed him and brought him to life all over again! If anything, he is my puppet! _She was interrupted from her thoughts when Deidara dropped a huge bag on her bed.

"I picked these thing up for you while you were gone, hm"

Sakura peered in curiosity at the bag. It was the one from when Deidara had picked her up. Tentatively, she opened it and peered in.

"AH! DEI-CHAN! ALL MY STUFF!"

Before the blonde knew it, he was assaulted by an overjoyed Sakura. Whether it was from the repossession of her things or the fact that Sasori was alive, she knew too well.

* * *

Yeah Sasori did not feature in this chapter...I want to tie up a lot of loose ends that have been hanging around in the open since the Beginning of the story. You will start to discover more of Sakura and Naruto's relationship (not necessary as a couple just in general) and her relationship with everyone else, especially the growing tension she has been having with her village. And of course Sasori and Sakura's relationship with start developing...awkwardness is bound to happen...

But anyway please review so i know people are still reading this story! :) Also any idea on a story cover? I have nooo idea and my profile picture on it just looks awkward...a rose seems too...cliche...but could work great...i don't know. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
